The Phoenix
by Gkmader
Summary: What happens after we leave Arendelle in Frozen? Anna has made a surprising discovery within herself giving her a new edge in life, though this discovery is frightening all the same. A Frozen sequel inspired by the trailers for Frozen 2 and my mind of "what ifs". Disclaimer: Frozen characters belong to Disney, but my OC's are mine.
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

Arendelle. A magnificent city of trade with many kingdoms connected to the fjord. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna were the beloved sovereigns of the kingdom. Eventually two little princesses were welcomed into the world, three years apart. Elsa, the eldest, born with powers of ice. Agnarr and Iduna alarmed with this revelation took their daughter to a wise, magical mountain troll found only deep in the Valley of the Living Rock. Seeking council from the troll, he urged the parents to teach their daughter to control her powers and not let them get out of control. Anna, the youngest, was taken to the troll chief as a babe and warned the king and queen, that like Elsa she had powers of her own, but weren't fully conveyed yet. Agnarr pleaded with the chief to hide his youngest's powers since training Elsa would be more than enough to manage. So the powers within young Anna were hidden and even over time forgotten, but it wouldn't last.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Anna

Six months since Elsa's coronation and much has happened in Arendelle in that time. Elsa threw me a birthday for my nineteenth year that I wouldn't soon forget, in fact, the happiest one I had in years. She hid presents for me throughout the palace and I had to follow a string to find each one. It was pretty ingenious. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf contributed a lot too helping Elsa since she happened to be sick on the day. It was winter again in Arendelle and we just got through Christmas and it was definitely a season to remember. It was the first Christmas in ages that Elsa and I spent together and it was wonderful. Kristoff had Sven take us on a sleigh ride through the woods around the outskirts of Arendelle. We cooked smores and cracked ridiculous jokes playfully teasing each other. All in good fun, of course. I hated it when he purposely harassed me pushing my buttons, but I loved him for it.

It was the start of a brand new year with endless possibilities. I wished and hoped that this new year would be a bright one. One morning, I had overslept missing breakfast. Mornings really weren't my favorite, I was much more of a night owl most especially when Kristoff and I were together. Brigitta, our head house maid, knocked on my door before coming in my room. I didn't stir until she threw open the curtains covering my windows. The sun hit my eyes jerking me awake as I shot up with a start.

"Good morning, princess." Brigitta murmured.

"Geez Brigitta, I really should give you a bell." I said rubbing my eyes drowsily with a stretch of my arm.

"You really should try to get to bed sooner." She replied.

"It's Kristoff's fault." I accused, "Take it up with him." I smirked.

I hopped out of bed grabbing my brush from my dresser trying to tame the beast that was my morning hair. Once I got it smoothed, I ran over to the dressing screen as Brigitta threw me a dress over the top. As I mosied around the corner after dressing, Brigitta offered me a ribbon for my hair.

"No thanks, I'll wear it down." I told her.

"Very good, m'lady. Your sister is expecting you downstairs for brunch?" Brigitta informed me.

"Brunch? But she's probably still full from breakfast." I reasoned.

"When you didn't show, she didn't want to eat without you."

I sighed heavily.

"Typical Elsa." I muttered.

I thanked Brigitta for her unnecessary wake up call and ran down the hallway hopping on top of the banister sliding my way down to the main floor. All the servants who saw me greeted me as I made my way to the dining hall. As I pushed open the double doors, Elsa was seated at the head of the table drumming her fingers on the wood rolling her eyes as I arrived.

"It's about time." She groaned.

"Hey, you didn't have to wait for me." I replied.

"I refuse to eat alone anymore..." She said, "Anyways, did you really just wake up?"

"Uh huh, how could you tell?" I replied as I yawned walking toward a seat beside her.

"Your eye boogers." Elsa replied holding back a laugh bringing a hand to her mouth.

I rolled my eyes at her teasing as I gently wiped the inner corners of my eyes clean. Once I sat down, Elsa had brunch be served and the two of us ate together. This was such a welcome change to how it used to be between us. Elsa used to be so cold and reserved, but now not only has she opened up and is more sure of herself, she is a solid queen ruling Arendelle with grace and poise. So glad that job isn't on me. Sure I was a royal by blood, but I would hate to have Elsa's job as queen.

I listened to Elsa talk about the latest news around Arendelle. I was surprised to hear that she had been working overtime to provide ice to some townsfolk because Kristoff informed her of a regional ice shortage, which was frankly laughable considering Elsa's capabilities. However, I could see it in her face, she was tired.

"I wonder if father had to face these kind of issues when he was king…" Elsa said poking a fork randomly around her plate.

"Oh I'm sure ice shortages happen to everybody." I winked.

"Anna..." Elsa frowned.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." I said.

As we finished up our food, our butler Charles, came in with an envelope on a platter with a letter opener presenting it to Elsa. I never understood letter openers. Why were they even necessary when it's easier and more entertaining to just rip open envelopes yourself? I took a sip of orange juice as I watched Elsa slice open the envelope and scan the page. Once she was done, she sighed heavily rolling her eyes.

"Another letter from the Southern Isles?" I asked.

"How'd you guess?" Elsa said dryly.

"You always sound annoyed after getting a letter from there. Is it another apology letter?"

"Yes, the king and Han's older brother, submitting another formal apology for his brother's actions. He goes on to tell me that Hans is serving a sentence for what he has done." Elsa explained.

"Good...that jerk deserves it." I replied.

Elsa suddenly stood up gripping the letter in her hand.

"I should respond…" She started.

"Say no more." I nodded, "Kristoff wanted to see me anyway. I'll see you later then?"

"Naturally." Elsa smiled.

We both left the dining room and I could tell there was something else bothering Elsa, but I didn't want to press... at least not yet.

I found Kristoff with Sven in the courtyard in front of the palace. I hustled over quickly throwing my arms around Kristoff and he around me hugging him tightly.

"I missed you this morning." I said when we pulled away.

"Sorry, I was making plans for our date today…" Kristoff winked.

"Oh?" I said raising a curious brow.

"You ready?" He asked offering me his arm.

I took it and he lead me out of the courtyard.

The sun was brightly shining today even though it was still winter. I couldn't wait for summertime where there would be lush green grass and flowers all around the hills of Arendelle. Olaf would help me make a large sandcastle and Kristoff would take me for a long walk along the shore stealing kisses as we went on our way.

"Earth to Anna…" Kristoff said suddenly pulling me from my daydream.

"Huh?" I said clearly distracted, "Sorry…"

"Where's your head today?" Kristoff smirked knuckling me in the head.

"Ow, stop it!" I said playfully pushing him.

Sven was clopping just ahead of us and kept peering back at us to make sure we were behind him. I felt like he was playing a game of "Follow the Leader" with us.

"Come on, guys." Kristoff said voicing Sven for him glancing at me.

"You know what would be nice?" I said suddenly.

"What?" Kristoff voiced for Sven again, but then quickly coughed sounding like him, "I mean, what?"

"It would be nice to go somewhere, you know, just the two of us…"

I said it quietly, so I don't think Sven heard it, but Kristoff's face froze.

"You serious?" He asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Sven, but it would nice for you to not include him in almost every conversation." I replied.

"He's my best friend, Anna."

"He's my friend too, but I do like alone time with you. Is that so wrong?" I reasoned.

"No it's not." Kristoff replied pressing his lips against my forehead sweetly.

We walked beyond the docks heading east from Arendelle. Kristoff and I slid down a small hill before making it to a little alcove with a big bonfire burning with Olaf adding wood to the blaze.

"You're here!" He called out.

"Thanks for keeping the fire going." Kristoff told him.

"My pleasure. Can I take Sven for a ride?" He quickly asked without missing a beat.

Sven slumped down laying in a gruff not wanting to move, but Olaf finally convinced him back on his feet. Olaf hopped on Sven's back quickly.

"We'll be back." Olaf smiled and he and Sven took off out of sight.

"So what was that you were saying about not getting me selfishly to yourself?" Kristoff smirked.

"Cute." I said crossing my arms giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

We sat down beside the bonfire and saw there was a bag of marshmallows with two long sticks already to go.

"Well you know how to spoil a girl, don't you?"

"This was all Olaf." Kristoff said raising his hands.

In one simple motion afterward, we settled down together by the fire. We each ate a marshmallow, but before too long, we were chasing each other around throwing the marshmallows at each other for points if any of them landed. Once our ammo was out, we sat down again laughing so hard it began to hurt my side.

"How old are we?" I joked.

"Nothing wrong with having fun." He nodded, "So Princess Anna, would you accompany me to your sister's birthday ball next week?"

"I will…" I smiled.

Kristoff leaned in to kiss me, but I held a finger in front of my lips clearly confusing him.

"Only if you drop the formalities…" I smirked.

"Fair enough." He agreed with a shrug.

He then suddenly stood up offering me his hand.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Dance with me? Should get some practice in before then…" He said.

"Yeah, you could polish your steps more." I smirked holding back a laugh.

"I was talking about you."

I immediately glared at him, but then we both burst out laughing and I took his hand as he pulled me up on my feet. We stayed out most of the day goofing off together. We regrouped with Elsa for dinner and then played a myriad of games in the great hall. I loved moments like this...making lasting memories.

* * *

AN: Hello new and returning readers out there! Welcome to The Phoenix. I have been wanting to do this story since Frozen came out in 2013 and it took the teaser trailer for the sequel to kick my pursuit of this story into high gear. This story just stemmed from a whole bunch of "what ifs" in my head. This story happens after the events of Frozen, Frozen Fever short, and the Christmas special. I hope you continue to enjoy and as always feel free to share your thoughts in the comments and give the story a follow if so inclined. :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Elsa

Game night was a welcome change from the day to day duties of the life of a queen. I even went as far as to freeze the floor of the great hall and we had an indoor skating rink along with some snow banks. Kristoff got gutsy and tried to hit me with a snowball, but I dodged his maneuvers easily. I got payback with slamming him with a pile of snow. Anna and I laughed. She then asked me to conjure up piles of snow for her to jump into. I immediately grew tense at the memory of the last time we did this, but Anna grabbed my hand.

"It's time for new memories." She muttered with a smile.

I nodded tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Just don't jump until you see a snowpile in front of you okay?"

Anna agreed and I conjured a nice mound of the snow and did so several times. Anna sank down in each pile having to climb her way out every time, but she loved it. I loved seeing her so happy.

The next day it was back to the usual daily grind. Meeting with foreign dignitaries from across the fjord keeping ties with them for trade. All of them except for Weselton. I was at my desk looking over the most recent trade agreements and another pile on my desk was steadily growing. Letters from the high king of the Southern Isles with many written apologies for Prince Han's actions six months ago. I still hadn't replied. I know I couldn't blame the king for his son's motives, but I didn't want to associate with the Southern Isles. It was just a reminder of what I almost lost. The king urged me in all his letters for a reply just to know he wanted peace and to be on good terms with Arendelle. He may have never met me, but knew what I was capable of. The Snow Queen of Arendelle, but I was more than that. Not a threat, but a strong leader like my father before me.

A few days before my birthday, I was in my father's old office. Nobody usually went in there other than to dust or tidy up a bit. Not wanting to disrupt the memory of him being there. However, I don't know what prompted me to step foot in there today after all this time. I sat in his chair slowly spinning around. The absence of both my parents was felt within these walls. Anna and I never got to say goodbye as they were tragically claimed by the sea. Would they be proud of the women Anna and I have become? Have I made a good queen? I rummaged through fathers desk drawers looking at the documents I found there seeing his handwriting. It was stupid, but it made me emotional. I was about to leave when something caught my eye at the bottom of one of the drawers. It was a leatherbound journal with a metal clasp lock on the front. I made quick work of that metal clasp freezing it and breaking it off easily. As I scanned through the pages, there were countless entries written by father dating from his coronation, his marriage to mother, and my birth and Anna's. I stopped on an entry that was dated a few years before I was born.

March 1816:

Iduna told me the truth today. For three years, I never knew what she was capable of. I didn't know what this would mean for our future, let alone our children, but I'm happy she told me instead of hiding it. I was furious at first, but I understood why she hid the truth. I love her all the more for it. She is braver than I thought.

As I finished the entry, my mind was swimming with questions. Could father have been anymore vague? Not that he would think I'd read his journal almost twenty-two years later. The next entry I read was on the day of my birth.

December 1819

Our firstborn daughter was born today who we named Elsa. She has blue eyes just like her mother and they shine like sapphires. I've never felt so much pride and joy as a father than I do today. Our daughter is strong and she is a blessing to this world.

The entry went on and I wiped several tears from my cheeks. Before I knew it, the doorknob to the office turned and Brigitta walked in humming a soft little tune to herself carrying a feather duster in her hand. She looked up at me startled.

"Oh your majesty! Forgive my intrusion...I didn't know you were in here."

I stood up quickly taking father's journal with me smiling at Brigitta.

"No harm done...I was just leaving." I replied heading toward the door.

"Your majesty, are you quite alright?" Brigitta asked searching my eyes.

I nodded and quickly left. As I left, I was notified of my presence being needed in the chapel for an audience with a dignitary from the Southern Isles. My mind shuddered at the thought of dealing with them again, but the king has sent several apology letters. I couldn't put this off forever. I glanced down at the journal gripping it tightly in my hand. I wasn't watching where I was going and slammed right into someone. In surprise, I dropped the journal and profusely apologized.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. Forgive me." I muttered sheepishly.

The young man with dark brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a well-trimmed goatee bowed quickly.

"It's not a problem, your majesty." He replied.

I smiled weakly, but hurried off toward the chapel. Arendelle never had a formal throne room for such meetings, so the chapel worked well for situations like this. Once I was seated at the front of the room, I set father's journal on my lap for now. I would read the rest later, but duties came first. When I gave my attendants my approval, they brought in the man from the Southern Isles. As the doors opened, a tall man appeared wearing black pants and leather boots with a burgundy dress shirt and silver sash across his shoulder. It was the same man who I rammed moments ago.

"Presenting fifth in line for the Southern Isles crown…" My attendant announced.

Of course, he had to be the one I ran into earlier. He smiled warmly as he walked casually down the aisle toward me and bowed when he got to the end standing in front of me.

"Welcome to Arendelle." I said.

He lifted his head standing at attention as someone in the military would.

"It's nice to meet you properly this time, your majesty." He replied.

"So you're Prince Han's brother?" I asked growing immediately stern.

"Yes, the youngest of our line, we're eight years apart and that's not an excuse for his behavior when he was here."

"Yes, attempted murder especially of the royal family is frowned up in most countries." I replied dryly.

The prince frowned.

"We don't condone his actions."

"Do you defend him?"

"To an extent, yes, he's my baby brother."

"Then you defend him. What does your father want from Arendelle?" I asked trying to hide my annoyed tone.

"He wants peace and wants to keep alliance with Arendelle and has sent me to be sure that his wishes are carried out."

"What's your name?"

"Niklas, your majesty."

"Well Niklas, peace you have, but I refuse to ally this kingdom with the Southern Isles. I'm sorry you've come all this way…"

"Excuse me your majesty…" Niklas interrupted boldly with no hesitation, "But surely you can't blacklist a country just because of Hans."

"The fact of the matter is that I don't trust the Southern Isles for what they did to me and my family. So I repeat, you have peace, but no alliance. My apologies to your father the king, but this is my decision."

I stood up to leave and Niklas looked at me shaking his head. I don't think I made a friend just now, but frankly, I wasn't fond of princes from the Southern Isles either.

The day of my birthday celebration arrived and it was strange to think of myself as a queen of a country at my age. Twenty-two. I could only hope this year would be much better than last. Brigitta knocked as she came into my room to lay out the dress that Anna had picked out for my day. It was a beautiful fitted burgundy dress with laced long sleeves. Brigitta helped me get into it and it fit like a glove. As the hem dropped to the floor, I noticed my leg peeking out the side of the dress with a slit that rose to my knee.

"Of course, Anna would put in a slit." I muttered, "Not very dignified of a queen, is it?" I asked Brigitta.

"You look lovely, Elsa. You will catch the eye of any potential suitors vying for your attention." Brigitta smiled with a wink.

"And those suitors will be disappointed. It's my birthday, not a wedding auction." I insisted smiling warmly, but getting my point across. Brigitta quickly ushered me out and I met Anna at the base of the staircase.

"You look pretty-wait, no gorgeous-b-beautiful." She corrected stumbling over her words making me laugh. I grabbed both her hands. "Happy Birthday, Elsa." She said.

"Thank you." I replied.

Anna took us outside to the courtyard where Kristoff and Sven were waiting along with Olaf and the five of us took a quick, casual ride around Arendelle. It was lovely. By the time we returned, people were already gathering inside the palace courtyard to come in for the celebration. I appreciated the warm wishes from everyone, but this would be a much simpler day just celebrating it with my family. As queen, there are some privileges you give up.

By late afternoon, everyone gathered in the ballroom inside the palace. Anna walked me into the room as we were announced formally. Applause erupted over the room as everyone bowed as Anna and I made our way to the front. As the celebration began, music began playing for dancing and Anna and I watched for a time. Many citizens came up giving me heartfelt birthday wishes. Anna got up eventually getting me a small plate of horderves.

"Oh thank you! You read my mind." I said stacking up some cheese and crackers. The smells that filled my nose and the room were mouth watering and I looked for the source on my plate. "Please tell me you didn't forget the…" I started to say.

"Chocolate?" Anna winked breaking in half a hidden candy bar she had on her person.

I pulled back the wrapper and savored each bite. Delicious and creamy. Once I had eaten my fill, I blew out my cake candles and the dancing continued. Kristoff even pulled Anna onto the floor leading her in a waltz, which was surprising considering I didn't know Kristoff knew how to dance.

Throughout the night, citizens continued to come up to greet me and even give me a hug, especially the little ones. I didn't mind though, I loved kids. Soon, Niklas from the Isles came up with a little girl at his side.

"Queen Elsa, happy birthday." Niklas said cheerfully.

I smiled stiffly nodding my head acknowledging him.

"I thought you would have returned home by now." I said.

"Yes, but my niece Aria here wanted to see more of Arendelle, so we decided to postpone our journey home."

I bent down getting at Aria's level.

"How old are you, sweetie?" I asked.

The little girl held up her hands showing eight.

"Well, you're a big girl, huh? If your uncle gives you any trouble while you're here, you be sure to let me know." I winked.

Aria looked wide eyed at me and laughed covering her mouth.

"Uncle Niklas, can I go dance some more?" She asked pulling on his sleeve.

"Yes you may, but stay where I can see you and remember your manners." He replied.

Aria looked at me quickly giving me a curtsey.

"It was nice to meet you, Queen Elsa." Aria smiled before disappearing into the crowd.

"She's sweet." I told Niklas.

"Yeah, she's a keeper. The life of an uncle is never boring especially with that one." He replied.

"Enjoy the evening." I said with a nod.

"Wait your highness, can I take you for a spin around the dance floor?" Niklas asked.

At first I thought he was kidding, but there was a determined look in his face, he was serious. Did he forget about our unpleasant exchange three days ago?

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I've got two left feet." I shrugged.

"Don't be a wallflower your majesty, especially at your own party." He replied.

The insinuation was insulting.

"I'm not a wallflower," I snapped defensively, "There's just more things that require my attention as queen."

"But it's your party." He replied.

"I regret I must decline, sir. Good evening." I said before promptly walking away.

If he wasn't leaving then I would. I went to the punch bowl to get myself a drink and I watched people continually slide across the dance floor. Anna and Kristoff were in the center and I watched happily as they danced. Anna leaning against his shoulder contentedly. Moments later, everything seemed to stop when Kristoff's jacket sleeve caught fire. Terrified, Anna grabbed whatever she had nearby to put out the flames. Most of which were glasses she yanked from people's hands. Once the fire was gone, whispering erupted over the room and Anna looked mortified. She fled the room with her face in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Anna

I woke up Elsa's birthday morning reeling from a nightmare. It started off fine as I was in my room reading when I heard Elsa scream. I threw down my book in a panic opening my door out into the main hallway. Hovering in the air filling the room were hundreds of diamond shaped crystals. As I focused hard on these shapes, etched on the surface were symbols. There were four of them and they repeated covering the surface of every crystal. Right before I woke up, one of the crystals hovered right up in my face glowing red. I shot up from my pillow panting heavily. There wasn't much to it, so I don't know why I was so worked up. It was strange and ominous and I didn't like it. No matter, it was just a dream.

I had Elsa's birthday dress hiding in my wardrobe, so I asked Brigitta to get it to her promptly. Along with some all too needed quality time outside of her duties as queen, Kristoff and I planned to take her for a ride around Arendelle. It was all good fun, but we had to return early in time to welcome guests for the party tonight. I escorted Elsa into the room and we both watched the splendor of the evening. I got her some snacks before Kristoff swept me away to dance. While Kristoff twirled me all across the floor, I glanced up at Elsa who happened to be talking with a random guy with a ponytail. He was over there talking to her with a little girl for a lot longer than most people. I wonder who he was.

"You're beautiful, if I haven't already said so." Kristoff suddenly said.

I smiled kissing his cheek leaning into his shoulder. As we continued dancing, the music swelled and I thought about that nightmare last night. I began to feel warm suddenly and Kristoff stopped as I rested a hand on his arm.

"You okay?" He asked.

As I opened my mouth to speak, a surge of warmth came down my arm and through my hand. In seconds, Kristoff's sleeve caught fire. I blinked several times in a panic and in disbelief, but grabbed something wet from anyone. A couple nearest us had a pair of champagne flutes full of water and without any hesitation, I snatched them and emptied them on Kristoff's arm. Kristoff himself handled the situation well laughing it off as if he had bumped a candle, but there were none around. The room fell silent as people glanced at me curiously especially Elsa. Kristoff looked at me as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Anna?"

I had to get out of here. Without another word, I ran from the room hearing my sister and Kristoff call after me. Such an ironic deja vu, but in reverse. Unlike Elsa though, I didn't run away from Arendelle, but just went to my room locking my door, sitting on the edge of my bed looking at my shaking hands. Not even five minutes later, there was a knock on my door, not that I was surprised.

"Anna?" Elsa called out through the door.

"Go away, I'm fine." I lied, "I just need a minute."

"I'm not used to being on this side of the door…" Elsa replied, "Please unlock it."

I refused, but seconds later, I watched the doorknob be enveloped in ice as the metal shattered in pieces in seconds.

"No fair…" I said as my sister and Kristoff meandered in.

"Tough, but now you get to tell us what happened?" Elsa replied.

"It was an accident...I don't know how…" I muttered.

Kristoff gently grabbed my shoulders.

"Take it easy, Anna. Breathe." He said.

I didn't realize it, but I was panting heavy almost as if I was having a panic attack.

"I-I think I started that fire." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked searching my eyes.

"I mean...I think I caught my boyfriend on fire with my hand." I replied.

"Just a singed sleeve, Anna. Nothing to fret about." Kristoff shrugged kissing me on the cheek.

"What's going on?" Elsa muttered, "I don't remember you ever having powers."

"I thought I didn't." I replied.

I held out my arms trying to push anything from my hands. Nothing happened.

"Here Kristoff, dance with me." I said abruptly pulling him to his feet.

"If my lady insists." He smirked.

"Humor me." I replied.

I wanted to recreate what I was doing before I caught his sleeve on fire. I put my head on his shoulder holding his arm as we swayed, but still nothing. What was going on?

"It's not working…" I grumbled.

"Are you trying to catch me on fire again cause if that's the case, we need to talk." Kristoff teased.

"Kristoff, this is serious!" I said holding back the tears in my eyes, "Something is wrong with me."

Elsa quickly grabbed my hands in hers holding them tight.

"Your hands are kind of warm, Anna." She said.

She focused her attention on our hands and soon steam floated above our hands. Freaked out, I dropped her hands.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Anna. Apparently, you have some powers of your own." Elsa concluded.

"You can't be serious!" I reasoned, "No, I don't want them!"

"Maybe this is what father was talking about in his journal…" Elsa muttered turning away from me looking lost in thought.

"What journal?" I asked.

"I was in dad's office a few days ago and found an old journal. He was talking about mom and things she was capable of. Maybe mom had powers of her own, which could easily explain how you and I inherited them."

"You found this journal and didn't tell me?" I accused.

"I was going to…" Elsa replied, "But Anna, don't you see the connection? Mother had powers too."

"This is all a little insane. Besides, my so called abilities seem limited…" I said trying to push something, anything from my hand.

"Well, I speak from experience with knowing that it will grow over time." Elsa replied.

"But why now?" I asked curiously, "I don't understand."

"I think it's time for a visit to Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said.

Soon, Olaf poked his head in the room and skipped his way over to us.

"There you guys are, you're missing the chocolate fountain. Come on." Olaf said grabbing my hand pulling us out of the room. We returned to the great hall keeping calm and continuing on with the evening. I refused to be the reason to ruin Elsa's birthday.

We wanted to start fresh in the morning to head up to the mountain valley where the trolls live. I needed to clear my head and try to keep calm with everything that was happening so fast and suddenly. I didn't even get excited over this new revelation; I couldn't get excited. After Elsa's party ended and the guests all left, Elsa showed me father's journal. We read through it together glossing over the various entries. It was so surreal. A coincidental accident Elsa found it, but a happy accident all the same. Reading through the contents made us miss him and mother all the more. That night, I had that same nightmare as I did last night and it made me feel so uneasy.

At first light, I dawned on my warmer clothes to traverse up the mountain. It wasn't north mountain cold, but still much colder elevations where the trolls were. Kristoff hitched up Sven to his ice delivery sleigh due to its bigger size to accommodate everyone. When we all were settled and ready, Kristoff sat up front to drive.

"Let's go, Sven." Kristoff urged.

The reindeer took off quickly as Arendelle was below us in no time as we ascended the mountain. We passed by Wandering Oaken's Trading Post on the way there and Oaken gave us a friendly wave.

"Ooh Hoo, morning royals." He greeted.

Elsa held back a laugh as I waved back to the kind shopkeeper.

"I still think that guy is a crook…" Kristoff grumbled under his breath.

The closer we made it into the valley, the lower the snow amount became and we continued on foot. After a brief hike up to the area, a bunch of rocks started rolling toward us and revealed themselves changing to their troll forms.

"Hi everyone." Kristoff greeted.

The group of trolls dog piled Kristoff as Elsa and I were greeted as well.

"What brings you here today?" A young troll asked pulling at the hem of my skirt.

"Where's Grand Pabbie?" Elsa asked.

Soon all the trolls parted to make way for the bigger troll of them all. The wise and powerful chief of the trolls.

"Welcome my young friends." He greeted, "What brings you up here?"

"We have some questions…" Elsa started to say.

"Yeah, about this…" I interrupted holding out my palm.

Grand Pabbie stared at my hand as if this was a joke, but then a single flame rose up from my index finger and I quickly blew it out casually.

"So it's finally happened…" Pabbie replied.

"What is it?" I said nervously.

"Princess Anna, you were born with powers of fire. Like Elsa, your abilities are fierce and strong and must be handled with great care."

"Why Pabbie?" I pressed, "Why now?"

"Your father asked me to lock away your powers for a time while they helped Elsa control hers."

"Well, that makes sense." Kristoff replied.

"But what brought this on?" I asked, "I mean I didn't have to come to you to 'unlock' these powers."

"The return of your powers resonates with one thing...your mother, Iduna." Pabbie said

"Huh?" Elsa and I said together.

"When you were just starting to walk, your mother came to me alone to ask that I link your abilities to hers. So the next time, she used her powers that alone was the key."

"I was right…" Elsa muttered.

"B-But if mother was the key and my powers just became active then…" I mumbled.

"Your powers showing up definitely proves your parents, or at least, your mother may in fact be alive." Pabbie said calmly.

We all froze upon hearing this news. Elsa stared blankly for a minute, Kristoff's jaw was practically hitting the ground, and I just laughed awkwardly like it was big joke.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" I replied to Pabbie.

"This is no laughing matter, young lady." He replied.

My smile faded and I mirrored my sister's expression.

"Pabbie, how could you keep this from them?" Kristoff scolded.

"I was only recently certain of their survival from the storm at sea." Pabbie replied.

"We must find them." Elsa nodded determined, "Anna, you with me?"

"I'm in." I replied.

"I'm going too. Somebody has to watch your backs." Kristoff added.

"We have to return to Arendelle quickly." I pressed.

"Take care highnesses, the journey to where your parents are trapped is long and dangerous."

"Did you say trapped?" I asked.

Elsa put a hand on my shoulder nodding confidently.

"Just point us in the direction to go." She replied to Pabbie.

"Northwest from Arendelle across the fjord. Where you meet the mist, that is your door." Pabbie replied.

"Thanks Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said.

"Wait my young friends, there is more." Pabbie quickly added, "I sense a dark malice who are at work even in Arendelle as we speak. The sooner you find your parents, the sooner you can work together to stop the darkness from spreading. Though there is another who should accompany you on the journey. For they're missing a member of their family too."

I looked at Elsa and she at me. This was a lot to take in. I know Elsa didn't like hearing about a powerful threat to deal with within our kingdom. We thanked Pabbie and quickly descended down the mountain returning to Arendelle as fast as Sven could get us there. The ride back was silent other than the crunch of the snow beneath the sleigh. I wanted to ask Elsa what she was thinking, but if we were heading to get on a ship to cross the fjord, I knew there would be plenty of time to talk.

We slid to a halt in the courtyard outside the palace. Kristoff give Elsa and I a hand out of the sleigh politely.

"Let's find us a ship." Elsa urged.

As we turned to head toward the docks, a frantic voice called out for Elsa. The man with the ponytail who talked to Elsa last night was running straight toward us.

"Queen Elsa!" He yelled frantically and stopped right in front of us, "Excuse my interruption…" He said panting trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong, Prince Niklas?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry to ask you the queen, but I don't know this part of the world and…"

"Calm down…" Elsa interrupted, "Just tell me what's wrong?" She urged.

"My niece is missing." He blurted out.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Elsa

Niklas was pacing erratically and I could see the fear in his eyes. He showed us where he last saw her, but didn't possibly understand where she could have gone off to.

"You're the queen…" He told me, "When people come to you with a problem, you have to fix it. It's your duty."

He guilted me hardcore and it did make me feel bad.

"This isn't Elsa's fault." Kristoff interjected on my behalf.

"Yeah, who wasn't watching their niece?" Anna accused crossing her arms sternly.

"Guys, I got this." I said.

Olaf bounded over happily skipping with Sven at his side.

"What's everyone so worked up about?" He asked.

"Aria from the Southern Isles is missing, Olaf." I told him.

"Aria? Aria?" Olaf repeated looking deep in thought, "I know that name."

"You do?" Niklas answered, "Please tell me."

"Is she a girl? Two blonde pigtails wearing a lavender dress and coat?"

"Yes, yes." Niklas replied, "Where is she?"

Olaf's eyes grew big as he stared at Niklas and just shrugged.

"Look snowman, I don't have time for games. I will never forgive myself if she gets hurt…" Niklas snapped.

"She and I were building a snow village and I went to gather more sticks and when I came back, she was gone." Olaf explained.

Niklas was done with the lack of answers sighing heavily putting his face in his hands. I bent down getting at Olaf's level.

"Olaf, can you show us where you were?" I asked.

"Oh sure, follow me." Olaf hopped along excitedly.

It was just outside of the Arendelle courtyard in a small outcropping of trees. There were footprints all around the area and Olaf presented us with the snow village that he and Aria built.

"See, I told you." Olaf said.

Kristoff walked around the site and Niklas walked around the opposite side.

"There's footprints all around here." Niklas said.

"They aren't from me." Olaf replied.

"There's some over here too." Anna added pointing in another direction off deeper into the woods.

"ARIA!" Niklas yelled.

No reply came. As Niklas kept yelling, Anna pulled me aside.

"What about what Pabbie told us? He's lost his niece...a member of his family."

I glanced at Niklas and back at my sister closing my eyes briefly shaking my head.

"No," I replied, "No, there is not a chance that Pabbie was referring to Niklas."

"Well, it's a little too convenient if you ask me." Anna shrugged.

"Anna, he is from the Southern Isles. Hans' older brother. You know Hans?" I mocked.

"Yes, I realize this, but we need to go and he seems to fit exactly who Pabbie referred to."

I crossed my arms drumming my fingers against my skin.

"Invite him, then." I said trying to hide my annoyance, "I don't care. I just want to go."

"Okay Elsa, calm down. I'll take care of it." Anna insisted.

Without missing a beat, Anna walked over and explained the situation to Niklas. She explained about what Pabbie said and Kristoff looked at me curiously and I just shrugged. Niklas, after listening to Anna's explanation, looked right at me seriously.

"When do we leave?"

I opted to sail on a smaller ship considering we would go a lot faster across the fjord. We didn't need the biggest ship from the Arendelle armada or anything. We packed our essentials and left before midday. The waters of the fjord were rough as we made our way out from Arendelle borders. Olaf was playing a random game with Sven as they chased each other on deck. Kristoff was steering the ship with Anna on the higher portion of the ship. Niklas was leaning against the railing on the starboard side. I casually walked up standing beside him. He glanced at me acknowledging my presence, but then returned his gaze out on the water.

"I'm sorry about all this…" I muttered, "I don't know how your niece got mixed up in all of this, but we're gonna get her back."

Niklas looked back at me turning to face me crossing his arms sternly.

"Your majesty, can I be blunt?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, "And Niklas, there's no need to be so formal...it's Elsa." I told him.

He hesitated, but then exhaled a sharp breath.

"I'm furious right now. My niece was taken within your borders and I feel like you don't care too much just because we're foreigners from the Southern Isles."

"I don't care?" I challenged, "How many queens do you know who would go on a voyage to help get your niece back?"

"You're motivated by your parents." He replied.

"I'm motivated by both!" I insisted raising my voice, "I have a heart you know."

"Yeah, of ice." Niklas said under his breath.

Enraged I turned toward him with half a mind to freeze his boots to the wooden planks of the ship, but I decided to take the high road. Anna walked over to us before I did anything rash.

"Everything okay, you two?" Anna asked.

Niklas didn't answer and I think my sister figured what was going on. She pulled me away up on the top deck where Kristoff stood steering the ship.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." I nodded.

I relaxed as soon as Anna pulled me away. Kristoff kept the ship heading northwest like Pabbie had told us and just like he mentioned, we soon hit a thick mist. It seemed to swallow us up in seconds and it didn't take long before we couldn't see much of anything around the ship.

"What's with this mist?" Anna said looking around nervously.

"I think we're here." Kristoff said.

"Already?" I questioned in disbelief.

"I followed Pabbie's directions perfectly." Kristoff insisted, "If you want to take the wheel be my guest." Kristoff said dryly stepping away from the wheel.

"No, I'm sorry I trust you." I insisted patting his shoulder, "I'm just a little tense."

We grew silent as we all tuned our ears at the sound of loud rushing waters surrounding the ship. It was as if we were approaching rough rapid waters or something, but it was bigger than that.

"Kristoff…" Anna muttered clutching his arm.

We all curiously glanced around, but could not see anything through the mists. The wind against my face began to pick up and Niklas slowly approached the upper deck.

"Am I forbidden to come up here, Elsa?" He asked with obvious sarcasm in his tone.

"With that attitude...yes." I said crossing my arms.

"Well, forgive my intrusion, but just curious why we're speeding up." He said dryly.

Niklas was right though. I peered over at Kristoff and he wasn't exactly steering the wheel. Why were we moving so fast? The ship was being pulled in a specific direction and finally I saw what that noise was we had been hearing. The sight alone made my eyes widen in fear. A few leagues away, the water disappeared against the horizon and the sound coming from that direction was that of a enormous waterfall.

"Where did Pabbie send us?" Anna said nervously, "Kristoff, hard turn to starboard or any other direction."

"I-I can't...the currents got us." Kristoff said trying to yank at the wheel.

Anna ran over to the side of ship and I joined her as we looked trying to see how far the drop of the falls were.

"Maybe Pabbie sent us in the wrong direction. Maybe he meant south." Anna reasoned.

I tried to think of a solution quickly, but I didn't get the chance as I saw another problem immediately rising up beside me. Anna's hands were quite literally on fire once again. Not only that, the wood from the ship went up like kindling and spread quickly.

"Not again!" Anna cried out nervously, "I wreck everything I touch!"

"Try me." I urged quickly grabbing her hand.

My ice helped singe her fire down again, but the damage was already done for the ship. The fire spread up the mast hitting the sails and was continuing to spread. The ship was going down the falls anyway, so I thought up a plan quickly. I told everyone to gather around me and blasted some ice magic over the side of the ship and froze a portion of the water just below so we could stand on it. Everybody hopped over the side one by one until Niklas and I were left.

"Go!" I ordered.

"Ladies first." He replied offering me a hand.

"Now you choose to be polite?" I said refusing his help.

We both hopped over landing on the patch of water I had frozen and the ship went down moments later. The current was still pulling the ice and everyone looked on nervously. I had to figure out something in seconds and the pressure was intense. I didn't know what would happen, but I had to trust Pabbie and trust that this was the right way to find my parents. I stamped my foot on the ground and thus extending the ice outward to the falls. With each step, I kept blasting the water ahead of me as everyone followed behind. As I reached the edge of the falls, I took a deep breath and blasted an icy slide leading down the falls. The mists of the water concealed the bottom, but clearly it went deep. I exhaled sharply turning around to face everyone.

"Follow me." I urged and blasted a corkscrew shaped ice slide all the way down into the falls.

The drop was shear and for maybe twenty seconds, I was afraid that there wouldn't be a bottom and I had doomed me and everyone by sliding all the way down. Pitter patters of water droplets sporadically hit my cheeks during the descent. However, as I kept my ice powers pulsing through my hand, the waters from the falls seemed to disappear around and the noise faded. Down and down I continued to slide, but soon I covered my face at the sudden flash of light. After a few moments, I put my hand down once the brightness had settled and I found myself in the middle of a thick forest of maple trees. From their branches there were stunning colors of red and orange permeating the leaves. We hardly saw such colors in Arendelle. In my momentary distraction, I quickly glanced behind me waiting for the others. It was faint and I reached out my hand to touch the portal or whatever we had just fallen through. Anna came first followed by Kristoff, Sven with Olaf on his back, and Niklas came last. As everyone stood getting their bearings, they looked at me curiously.

"Where are we?" Kristoff asked.

"Let's hope this is where my niece is." Niklas urged.

"So, uh where to?" Anna added.

All of us peered around trying to take in the sights, but all I tried to focus on was how to get to civilization. Where that was I had no idea, but everyone was looking to me to lead. We had to find Aria, but also mom and dad. Doubt set in my mind just wondering if maybe Pabbie thought wrong about their being alive. I had to shake off those feelings and continue on. Wherever they were, I was certain that there would be a way to find them and bring them home.

We just began walking about through the trees that surrounded us. Every tree with all its bright colors and hues looked like they belonged in a painting. Olaf basked himself in the sunlight parading around our group happily getting distracted with whatever was close by that we passed. Niklas walked beside me making sarcastic remarks.

"Uh, does your snowman friend always get so easily distracted?" Niklas asked sounding almost annoyed and maybe even slightly amused.

"Yeah Olaf knows how to have fun." I smiled.

"Well, tell him to stop. We've got one objective and he's holding up the group." Niklas snapped. Clearly, he was not amused and I shot him an cold stare.

"We have two objectives. Aria isn't the only reason we came here, so lay off." I growled.

Niklas recoiled at my response, but quickly fell silent. If he was going to treat me like a heartless ice queen then that's what he was going to get.

We eventually made it to a steep grassy knoll and began the climb up. Once we got on top, we finally saw a sight that I think made us all sigh in relief. Down below, there was a brightly lit town full of the bright colors that we had been seeing since we arrived. We could hear loud music playing from where we were and after all the hiking, we were thankful to find civilization at last. Perfect timing too since the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. As fast as we could, we made our descent into the town. It was similar to Arendelle and yet, so vastly different. The size was at least twice that of Arendelle and not to mention the clothing people were wearing. Interesting color combinations and styles the likes of, which I had never seen. Women wore skirts and dresses still, but I saw a few of them in trousers. So bizarre. The locals seemed unphased by this random group of strangers coming through their city, but in all the hustle and bustle, how could they notice? Though I thought the reindeer and walking and talking snowman might make us stand out more. We needed to talk to an innkeeper to stay for the night, but the single local I pulled aside to ask, directed me to the palace of the city we were in, which was called Creawood. In all my studies of geography and history, I had never heard of it. However, with a queen and princess from Arendelle arriving, hopefully their sovereign might be able to help us out with finding our parents and Aria.

It was easy to spot the biggest building in the town, which I could safely assume was the palace. The building itself was a grand one tall architecture, bigger than that of our palace in Arendelle. From the town square, a long staircase led up to the palace, which we all began the long climb up. A pair of guards met us at the top escorting us in the two double doors. The inside was just as magnificent as it was outside. The architecture, stained glass windows, and tall marble pillars lining the red carpet in front of us was stunning. At the other end of the room sitting on a throne of crimson velvet was a woman with a golden circlet around her head.

"Present yourselves." The guard instructed backing away slowly off the carpet.

I glanced at Anna and she shrugged and I took a breath and approached the throne. As I got closer, the royal woman approached us first standing up walking toward us with a look of intrigue on her face.

"Y-You're Elsa of Arendelle, are you not?" She asked.

"I am." I replied, "We've come on urgent matters of a personal nature."

"I see." The woman replied.

Anna moved up right next to me.

"We were told by a reliable source to come here. We need your help." Anna said.

"We're searching for our mother…" I continued.

"And my young niece, Aria of the Southern Isles." Niklas added.

"I know nothing of any Aria…" She replied, "But I'm intrigued why you would think your mother would be here."

"The source doesn't matter." I insisted.

"A troll told us." Olaf blurted out.

Kristoff and Anna shot him a look and Olaf just laughed.

"What'd I say?"

"My, my a magical snowman with loose lips. I've seen crazier things in my lifetime." The queen said, "As far as your problem, I will help you how I can. It's the least I can do for my nieces."

Anna and I exchanged curious looks.

"My name is Queen Isidora of Creawood and Iduna, your mother, is my younger sister."

My sister and I exchanged dubious looks, but I couldn't deny the uncanny resemblance to our mother. Different, but also similar.

"How come we have never met?" Anna asked.

"It's-complicated." Isidora replied.

"We don't want to burden you, so if you can just put us up for the night. We'll leave by morning." I offered.

Isidora paused as if she was considering my offer, but then promptly shook her head.

"You're family. You can stay for as long as you wish, but I have one request…"

"Yes?" I murmured.

"You and your traveling party remember you are guest of Creawood and act accordingly. You might be royalty in Arendelle, but here it's my jurisdiction. Do we understand each other?"

"That's just fine." I insisted, "I have questions for you though…" I pressed.

"Tomorrow my dear, you must be tired after your journey."

Isidora clapped her hands and two servants approached our group.

"Take my guests to the spare bedrooms upstairs." Isidora ordered.

We all followed the servants and we were offered two large guest rooms. This was an easy split. Boys in one and girls in the other. Kristoff said his goodnights to my sister and we parted ways for the evening. Anna and I hadn't shared a room for a night since we were little. If it wasn't such intense circumstances on the hunt to find missing people, it might have felt like a sleepover. I felt like it was hard to stop and take a breather. If it were up to me, I would have trudged on through the night. Anna promptly made herself at home kicking off her boots collapsing in one of the beds.

'Ah, this is nice. Don't you think?" She asked stretching out her arms snuggling into the covers.

"What do you think of our aunt?" I asked.

Anna sat up looking sad.

"Not the best first impression, she acted like a posh queen and not a member of our family." Anna replied.

"I don't know for sure, but I felt sadness from her. I guess feelings like that I empathize with quite well."

"Elsa, I thought we had moved passed that." Anna insisted.

"I know, I have don't worry. It's in the past and we're moving on looking for our parents and little Aria."

"Exactly!" Anna said smiling wide.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Not warm. Calm. In fact…" She smirked, "Pretty chill."

"Oh stop." I laughed settling in bed myself and soon sleep took me.

The following morning, we had an early morning wake up call for breakfast courtesy of our aunt. A full table spread of french toast, bacon, ham, and eggs. The boys were already waiting for us at the table save for Niklas.

"Did Niklas oversleep?" I asked as I sat at the table.

"No," Kristoff replied, "He's showing Aria's picture to anyone and everyone who will take a look."

Putting aside our differences needed to happen, but he would have to be willing to do it. I would not make the first move. Our aunt sat at the head of the table looking stiff as she did yesterday, apparently sleep didn't improve her demeanor.

"Morning Aunt Isidora." Anna greeted with a smile.

"Just Isidora is fine if you please. You understand, right?" She replied.

Anna recoiled at the curt response glancing at me and I shrugged. Everyone began to chow down and I just picked at my food. Many thoughts ravaged my mind and I didn't have much of an appetite this morning.

"So Isidora, are you the only member of our family in Creawood?"

"Yes, my sons live elsewhere." She replied.

"And what of the king?" Anna asked.

Isidora dropped her fork in surprise glaring at Anna. I glanced around at the servants who all looked nervous at the question.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Anna said glumly.

"My husband died twenty-two years ago. God rest his soul." Isidora replied.

"We're sorry to hear that." I said, "May I ask what happened?"

Isidora closed her eyes sighing heavily before she continued.

"Your mother left him to die. She could have saved him, but didn't. So my two sons have grown up without a father for most of their lives. My sister and I have been estranged for years, I'm afraid."

I could hear the tension in her tone. Isidora spoke as if she had never dealt with the loss, like it happened only yesterday. The pain of carrying that all these years is such a heavy burden. It made sense about why she acted so cold toward us. Hospitable? Yes, but not like one does with family. Niklas finally joined the table apologizing for his delay.

"We're guests...you should plan better when your host offers you a meal." I said glaring at him. He shot one right back at me. If we were children, we might have stuck our tongues out at each other. It was tempting.

Once we all had eaten our fill, Niklas asked Isidora about Aria showing her the picture he had. She barely glanced at it and looked away denying that she had seen her. I thanked Isidora for her hospitality. I was ready to leave, frankly, I didn't feel welcome here. As we stood up from the table to leave, Anna accidentally ran into a servant carrying a tray and cloche knocking it over breaking onto the floor. Red flushed to her cheeks as she apologized. Anna grabbed a napkin from the table and insisted to help clean up the mess, but seconds later, the napkin caught fire in her hand. Anna dropped it stunned as the fire took to the wood floor. I was about to put it out, but before I got the chance, Isidora waved her hand and a stream of water moved out from a goblet of water from the table extinguishing the flames. All of us looked at her shocked.

"You have powers?" I questioned.

"Water powers?" Anna added.

"It's not a big deal." Isidora said flippantly, "After all Elsa, ice is a form of water just at a certain temperature." She paused glancing at Anna, "You may want to visit both my sons, my dear. They both, like you have an adventurous spirit and know how dangerous that is when learning to control one's powers."

"Where do we find them?" I asked.

"My oldest lives north of here and my youngest to the west. They live pretty isolated lives from town and people, but any villages will point the way to them." Isidora explained.

"Well thanks for everything, Isidora." I bowed politely, "I hope in future that our family might once again be reunited."

"Don't count on that day, dear." She replied.

With that we all left, heading back out to the courtyard to make a plan.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but that was fun!" Olaf said with a beaming smile, "Though Anna, I don't think I want any warm hugs from you anytime soon."

"I'm sorry." Anna said glumly.

"That woman was intense. I'm glad I'm not related." Kristoff said.

"She wasn't helpful either." Niklas added.

"She was helpful enough." I corrected, "We need to look for our cousins to get Anna the help she needs."

"But your aunt clearly recognized Aria's picture…" Niklas persisted, "We can't leave here yet."

"She hardly looked at it." I insisted.

"Exactly my point. I think she knows something." Niklas replied.

"Well consider this, we won't be able to find anyone if we keep getting delayed by my sister's sporadic appearances of powers. The sooner we find our cousins, the sooner we can continue the search for Aria and my parents. Is that suitable for you?" I snapped crossing my arms. Niklas rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Anna said, her eyes looking downcast.

Kristoff grabbed her by the shoulders as she locked eyes with his.

"This won't last forever. Soon, you'll be in control just like Elsa." Kristoff told her.

"Yeah Anna, you remember how I was a year ago…" I said.

"I would have paid to see that." Niklas said smugly, "Maybe I should have hitched a ride with Hans last year...would have been an experience."

I glared at him, but then refocused my thoughts back to my sister when an idea hit me.

"Why don't we split up?" I suggested.

"Is that safe?" Anna asked.

"Why do that?" Kristoff added.

"Half of us go after the older brother and half of us go after the younger brother and we can bring them both back here in Creawood."

"It will be quicker…" Niklas was the first to agree to my surprise.

"Okay, I trust your judgment, Elsa." Anna replied.

"I'm in." Kristoff agreed.

I didn't want to split Anna and Kristoff up, so I had them pair up with Sven to head north. Against my better judgement, I rose to the occasion pairing with Niklas along with Olaf heading to find my cousin to the west. With our plan in motion, my sister and I hugged goodbye and we parted ways for now.

Niklas, Olaf, and I followed Isidora's directions heading west from Creawood. The instructions were vague, but all we saw ahead of us was thick forests, so finding a town amongst all the foliage would be hard to miss. I wanted to ask Isidora more regarding what happened between her and my mother. After all, I refused to believe that my mother was incapable of saving a person's life when she had the chance to. Niklas and I were silent as we walked. Olaf was running ahead of us chasing after a few animals that crossed our path.

"This is ridiculous," Niklas grumbled, "I should go on and look for Aria."

"Be my guest, but Pabbie did say that my parents and Aria are in the same location. So consider this killing two birds with one stone." I replied calmly.

"What was with your aunt back there anyway?" He asked, "And I thought my family had drama."

"It was hard to hear someone talk about my mother so callously, but she did offer help, so it wasn't a total waste at least." I reasoned.

"Your sister needs to get her powers in check or she could really hurt someone." Niklas pointed out. My hands balled into fists at my side.

"I know, it's a tricky situation. We're doing what we can. You don't understand." I mumbled.

"I think I do understand... at least, if your sister hadn't almost started a fire. I might have had a chance to question Isidora…" He said in an accusatory tone.

"Enough, this isn't Anna's fault. My aunt already had predisposed opinions about us before we even arrived."

"Guess it's in your family to judge someone before you get to know them, huh?" Niklas muttered. I stopped dead in my tracks turning my face looking out and the horizon feeling my anger grow.

"Anna is dangerous and I don't want Aria-"

I slapped him hard and fast leaving his cheek bright red. He looked stunned as I glared at him moving forward ahead of him.

* * *

AN: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Ever since Frozen first came out, I always wanted to explore Anna getting powers of her own. More to come soon. Stay tuned! :D


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

The Abductor

I found her. A little girl playing in the snow without a care in the world. She was alone and I wanted to bring her home with me. Nobody would know, nobody would miss her. He would never know and he would never find her.

* * *

AN: Short and to the point. Oh the mystery XD

Stay tuned for more! :D


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Anna

Heading north wasn't the problem knowing exactly who we were looking for was the problem. I had never met my cousins. My aunt could have at least provided a picture or something. Isidora held onto her bitterness for years, I was curious if she would ever be able to move on and let it go. If I could, I wanted to help her. If her sons could help me control these fire powers slowly getting out of control, maybe I could return the favor by reuniting her with my mother to patch up their relationship.

"Stop meddling." Kristoff smirked as we walked through the trees.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"You're thinking about your aunt and your mother, aren't you?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"I just don't like the family being broken up. After all I just found out about my parents being alive and obviously there's some bad blood, but I wanted to help."

"Anna, I don't want to sound pessimistic, but…" Kristoff replied growing serious.

"Then don't say anything…" I muttered already putting together how he felt.

"What if Pabbie was wrong?" He blurted out.

I stopped momentarily glancing at him. I refused to join him in his mindset. Was he just trying to be realistic for my sake? Maybe, but one thing was for sure...my powers didn't show up by coincidence.

"Pabbie, wasn't wrong!" I shouted raising my voice.

In that moment, flares of fire emerged from my palms hitting the ground in two swift spurts. As soon as I fired, they were gone.

"Oops." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Easy there tiger, if you're not careful you're going to get us kicked out of this kindling infested area." Kristoff smirked.

"Let's just hurry and go." I urged, "I'm tired of my lack of control. Brings a whole new meaning to empathy for me with Elsa."

"I dunno. Fire vs. ice? I think fire wins." Kristoff grinned.

"You're biased." I replied.

"Yes, yes I am." He said giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

Sven rolled his eyes and stamped his hooves in place to get us to keep moving.

We followed Isidora's instructions right into a very small village. Only a few homes with a well in the center. I wondered if they had to travel to and from Creawood to get supplies of any kind because there were no shops here. We knocked on the first door we came to just to ask to find my cousin. Isidora didn't give a name, but the villager was very obliging and talked about the rogue prince who was a danger to all who came to him. The fear was quite evident. We were instructed to find an isolated cabin about a mile from the village and that's where he resided. At least we got some direction at least. Kristoff and I approached the front door while Sven hung back nibbling on some nice grass. As we approached the door, I felt butterflies in my stomach and I wasn't sure why.

"What if he doesn't want to help me?" I mumbled solemnly.

"You can always smoke him out with your powers." Kristoff smirked.

I glared at him immediately annoyed.

"Be serious, Kristoff." I replied, "I mean, he's my cousin after all. Surely, he'll want to help because he understands how new and scary this situation is."

"What about your sister? I think she understands too."

"Of course, but I know this is hard on her. She wants to help me however she can, but I can see it her eyes that it reminds her of how she used to be and it scares her."

Kristoff grabbed my shoulders gently locking eyes with me.

"It scares all of us." He paused pursing his lips tightly, but then a smile flashed across his lips, "But just know you have support."

"Thanks Kristoff." I smiled taking his hand in mine as I inhaled slowly and knocked on the door of the cabin. It took about a minute before the door opened just a few inches revealing a man's face. His eyes darted between Kristoff and I looking confused. Clearly, this poor man, my cousin was a recluse.

"Why are you here?" He asked getting right to the point.

Kristoff and I exchanged curious glances and I smiled warmly.

"Uh hi, my name is Anna and I'm sorry to bother you, but your mother sent us. I need your help."

"My mother? What do you possibly want with me?" He muttered.

"I hear you have experience with control…"

As subtle as I could manage, I tried to show him my powers of fire and I inhaled a calm breath before trying to get a candle-like flame to come out of my finger. For once, I managed that, but seconds later flames began to emerge out of the rest of my fingers and my palm. Beads of sweat dripped from my head as I tried to conceal it. My cousin quickly opened his door and simply summoned his own powers guiding some mud from the ground and quickly extinguishing my hands. It worked and as I looked down at my hands all caked in mud, I was really curious to find out more about what he was capable of.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you burn down my house." He said dryly, "Come in and I'll hear you out since clearly this is a problem, but I can't make any promises I can help."

"Well, I guess I'll start introductions. After all, we're cousins. I'm Anna and this is Kristoff."

"Aksel." He replied as he opened the door wider to let us into his home.

As we entered through the threshold, I took immediate notice of his fireplace and I could sense my body reacting to that. Aksel quickly put it out with a bucket of water.

"I'm not taking any chances with you." He muttered.

This cabin was a single room with a bed in the corner and a table with chairs in the adjacent corner. Between the doorway and the fireplace was a nice, ornate rug that added a homey quality to the place. Aksel was quite tall needing to tip his head to the side to get through his doorway. His chestnut brown hair fell just at his ears wearing a navy long-sleeved shirt, black pants and leather boots. He brought out a couple of chairs for us. For a recluse, he had some manners and hospitality to speak of.

"So you say we're related, huh?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes, our mothers are sisters. If I had a picture, I could show the family resemblances between them."

"That wouldn't prove anything." He grumbled.

Guess the manners were short lived.

"Look," I said sharply growing annoyed, "I've got a fiery predicament that I'm trying to figure out and I was told you could help with control."

"Listen lady…" He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Anna." I reminded.

"Listen Anna. We both might have powers, but I don't know how to help you. My sense of control just came with time and practice and shutting the rest of society out."

"I-I don't want to do that. I like being around people and hate being isolated." I reasoned.

"Well, you're on your own." He shrugged.

"Come with us to Creawood." Kristoff said suddenly, "Just for a day or two talk with Anna get to know her and maybe you can both work together to get a harness on her powers."

"Last time I was in Creawood, I started an earthquake and I haven't been back since." Aksel muttered glumly.

"Don't you miss your family?" I added, "I know I would. Your mother and brother?"

Aksel fell silent pondering my request and after several long minutes, he agreed to come with us to Creawood. We had a couple of hours left of daylight, so Aksel put us up for the night and by first light, we would head back. I could only hope Elsa and Niklas would have our luck with finding our other cousin.

* * *

AN: One cousin down, one to go. More up soon! You readers rock! :D


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 6~

The Abductor

Aria came with me willingly since after all I'm not a stranger. I fed her some lie about Niklas and him asking me to take care of her, so like any eight year old, she believed me. I brought her to my home and magically altered the interior to look like that of her home in the Southern Isles. It was a perfect recreation. Aria gave me no trouble and as she was in my home playing with toys and dolls, I would be gone for some time, so I conjured up a perfect human imitation that would suffice as her uncle. After I left my home, I conjured the portal to return to the Southern Isles. There I would see him and update him on my plans.

I found him shoveling through manure near the stables. A stipulation of his punishment was community service. I cloaked myself in invisibility before I approached him from behind slowly clutching his shoulders. He stopped shoveling subtly acknowledging my presence.

"Is that you?" He whispered.

"Who else would it be…" I replied.

"You had me worried you weren't coming back."

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"How much longer?" He said resuming his shoveling as some guards were looking his way.

"Soon. I promise. The plan is perfect. Elsa and Anna are making their way to my home."

"Our home." He corrected.

"Once they find the portal, we can be rid of all of them and we can finally be together."

"Why not now? Just take me with you now." He urged.

"Not yet, love." I said. "Patience."

I pulled away slowly, but not before I grabbed his hand.

"Soon, my love."

Moments later, I conjured a portal returning to Creawood.

* * *

AN: Mystery and more mystery abounds ;)

Stay tuned for more readers!


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 7~

Elsa

I was practically stomping through the grasses of these woods. Twigs and leaves snapping harshly underneath my feet. Niklas was several paces behind intelligently giving me my space and Olaf was skipping happily beside me matching my stride. I was glad of Olaf's company at least.

"Hey Elsa." Olaf muttered as he walked beside me.

"What is it, Olaf?" I replied.

"Why are you so upset? Maybe I can help…" He asked smiling kindly.

"Let's not talk about it Olaf." I said, "Best not to dwell on it."

"But bottling yourself up won't help." Olaf reasoned, "Can I offer a warm hug?"

"Once we find my cousin." I nodded.

My whole life I was taught to conceal my feelings and I thought I had let go of all those tendencies. Guess I was wrong. I felt myself still hanging onto those unhealthy behaviors. After hiking through the trees maybe an hour or two, we came across a nice home tucked away in the trees relatively close to Creawood, but overlooking a quaint, small lake nearby with a wooden dock and row boat tied to it. Hopefully this was the place my aunt was referring to because there wasn't much daylight left. Hiking through unfamiliar woods at night would be unwise. Without waiting up for Niklas trailing several steps behind Olaf and I, I went up the steps to the front porch and knocking on the front door. A woman with long, blonde hair answered the door.

"Good day." She said, "Can I help you?" The woman greeted.

"Uh hi," I said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for my cousin. He's one of the princes of Creawood. Isidora is my aunt you see and…"

"Honey…" The blonde woman called out and soon a tall, man came up behind the woman at the door.

"How do you know my mother?" He asked.

"That's a long story, but that should wait. With your permission, can me and my, uh-" I paused glancing back at Niklas and Olaf, "traveling party make camp on your property tonight and I can explain everything tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll do you one better." The man answered, "You and your party can stay in our home tonight as our guests. We have a few spare rooms, so please come in."

"Thank you." I replied.

"I'm Royan and this is my wife, Evie." He said making the introductions, "We're newlyweds and just moved out this way quite recently from Creawood."

"Well it's nice to officially meet you, I'm Elsa and my white frosty friend here is Olaf."

"And I like warm hugs." Olaf smiled waving at Royan and Evie.

"If I hadn't married into a magically adept family, I would have thought a talking snowman would be strange." Evie smiled.

"I'm Niklas. I'm traveling with Elsa. Nice to meet you." Niklas said shaking our hosts hands. With the introductions made, we were welcomed inside their home. Evie showed us to the guest rooms all found on the main floor. There was a winding staircase leading upstairs to a couple more rooms I figured. The place was beautifully furnished with animal furs hanging on the walls like trophies. Royan must be an avid hunter. There were a few tapestries here and there in between all the animal skins. It was an open floor seeing the kitchen and living spaces right there in front of us. Evie had us settle down around the long, rectangular dining table for some food. On the table there was a large pot of steaming stew with a basket of sliced up pieces of bread.

"Thanks so much for your kindness." I said as I sat down.

Olaf took the seat beside me and Niklas sat on the other side of him.

"We're family after all. I'm just sorry we never met before now. Our parents feud has nothing to do with us, but we got the repercussions of it." Royan said.

"So you knew about us?' I questioned, "My sister and I never knew about our extended family. All this wasted time…"

"Well, you're here now." Royan smiled with a nod, "So it starts today…"

"Pass me your bowls everyone." Evie announced, "Dinner is served."

The food was hearty and delicious. I only ate half a bowl of the stew and a single slice of bread before I was stuffed. Both Niklas and Royan had two helpings, where they put it all I had no idea. Human bottomless pits those two were.

"So Elsa, might be know more about what brings you and your party here?" Royan asked after everyone was finished eating.

"Well for starters, I need your help with my sister. She just discovered some intense abilities she's capable of and your mother informed me it might help to have you help her control these new powers…"

Evie and Royan exchanged curious looks, but urged me to continue. I gave them all the information they needed to know in bullet point format. My sister and her abilities, looking for my parents, and Niklas' niece Aria's disappearance. After my explanations were over, Royan looked deep in thought as he was trying to catch up with all the information. Evie cleared the table and Niklas helped her.

"Wow uh, that's quite the adventure you're on. Huh?" Royan finally said.

"You have no idea, but as to why I'm here. Can you help? I hate to bother you with this, but I just hoped that you could…"

"I'll do it." Royan nodded, "Of course, I will. I know exactly how Anna feels with not knowing what you're truly capable of. I was ten when my powers surfaced and some bullies were picking on my brother. Instead of yanking these kids away from my brother, I accidently blew huge gusts of wind their way blowing them away several yards. Those bullies never bothered my brother again. Any one of us with these capabilities has to harness the power output and learn to control it, otherwise you can hurt anyone unintentionally."

"I almost killed my sister last year." I replied, "A total accident, but almost a fatal one. Fear is a tricky thing for people like us."

"This is true, but as family, I promise I'll help you and your sister however I can. Maybe I can help you find your parents. I have an ability with my wind powers I want to show you, but that should wait until morning."

Evie and Niklas rejoined us at the table and I glanced quickly at Evie.

"You sure you don't mind me borrowing your husband to help us on our quest? I hate to even ask, but frankly, I'm desperate. After all, I'm a stranger." I said.

Evie pushed her chair out from the table walking over me grabbing my hand.

"You're family and that's all I care about. If Royan can help in any capacity, then I demand he comes along." She winked giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"And what of your niece, Niklas?" Royan asked Niklas changing subjects.

"She and I were visiting Arendelle for Elsa's birthday and someone took her." Niklas said, his tone full of anxiety, "I'm scared for her. My older brother entrusted me with her safety and I failed in that."

"A wise friend of the family told us that our parents and Aria are in the same location. So that's why we're traveling together." I added.

"Well, many hands make light work. We'll leave at first light though Elsa, I want to show you something before we leave tomorrow." Royan replied.

"Okay that's fine." I said.

We all went late into the evening just talking about our plans for the following morning and setting out returning to Creawood. Royan asked more details regarding Anna's fiery capabilities though, I couldn't really explain much since we know so little about what she's capable of right now. The moon was high in the sky as the lot of us headed for bed. Niklas thanked our hosts again for the meal and hospitality. I was amazed there wasn't a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He meant it and I was grateful he was polite to someone at least. I know he was worried about Aria, but that was no reason to throw manners out the window.

I sat on the edge of the guest bed taking out my braid running my fingers through my hair. Evie lent me a soft, ivory robe for the night, which I greatly appreciated. Soon there was a knock on the door, which I quickly got up to answer opening the door wide enough to show my face.

"Hi Elsa." Niklas greeted, "Nice robe."

"What is it?" I replied surprised to see him standing there, "Something wrong?"

"No...uh, well yes actually." He muttered.

"Well, go on." I urged.

"Can you open the door a little wider? I came to talk to you, not the door." He said.

I sighed heavily obliging his request opening the door wider.

"Better?" I asked crossing my arms sternly.

"Much." He agreed, "Anyway, I just wanted to come right my wrongs of what happened earlier today."

He looked at me intensely before bowing his head.

"I'm truly sorry for what I said before about your sister. It was rude and completely out of line." He glanced back up at me looking deep in my eyes, "Please forgive me."

His apology was sincere and I greatly appreciated that. It was nice hear something other than sarcasm and anger come from his lips. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I forgive you, Niklas and I appreciate the apology." I smiled subtly.

Niklas seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he stood up straight again.

"Well, that's it, so I'll let you get some rest. Good night." He said quickly bowing toward me again.

"Please enough with the bowing." I insisted.

He rose up again and began to walk away, but turned around one last time before turning down a different hall.

"Where I come from, bowing is a sign of respect. Good night Elsa." He said.

With that, I went inside my room and closed the door quickly settling down in bed. Maybe I was wrong this whole time. Niklas was different than Hans and I discovered this by just an apology.

The following morning, Evie woke up early pack us some food and snacks for the road. It was so kind of her. I was awake just before sunrise, so I heard her in the kitchen. As I emerged from my room, Royan was waiting for me by the front door.

"Elsa, come with me." He urged.

I followed him outside and he brought me over to the dock and we both gazed out on the stillness of the water. It was peaceful to watch, but my anxious thoughts about my sister were weighing heavily on me.

"Voices carry on the wind." Royan said suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"If I focus myself hard enough, Elsa. I can hear people from miles away. It takes a lot of power and energy and I can't do it for long, but that's why I'm by the water because it amps up the sound. I was going to try to listen for your parents."

My heart immediately leapt with excitement.

"Can you really do this?" I questioned.

"I'm gonna try."

Royan closed his eyes and everything went quiet as I let my cousin do his thing. For several minutes, we stood in silence and soon his hands began to glow faintly.

"I hear them." Royan suddenly said.

"Really?" I said ignoring my disbelief.

"They're alive, Elsa. I hear them. They're trapped somewhere near here, but also far at the same time." Royan added.

"What does that even mean?"

"Does the Black Hallows mean anything to you?" He asked.

"No." I muttered, "Should it?"

Suddenly Royan opened his eyes fell to his knees.

"You okay?" I said grabbing his shoulder.

"Just used a lot of energy, but it's something to go on at least." He smiled, "Maybe I could teach you something similar."

"I appreciate your optimism, but I'm not capable of such things especially considering I have ice magic not wind." I smirked.

"How do you know you aren't capable?" He challenged, "Have you ever tried?"

"Tried what?" I asked, "I shoot frosty based powers from my palms. Pretty sure that's it." I shrugged.

"Humor me." Royan urged, "Make a large snowball and hold it in your hands."

I did as he asked even though I felt this was silly.

"Now Elsa, I want you to picture your parents. Focus on them. Close your eyes and picture them."

I scrunched my face hard trying to focus for several seconds and opened my eyes shaking my head.

"I can't do this." I said as my shoulders slumped down.

"Elsa," Royan said grabbing my shoulder, "Fear and doubt are the enemy here. You have to open up your mind otherwise you won't be able to free yourself."

"I am free!" I snapped.

"Clearly." Royan smirked, "Close your eyes and try again. Silence the lies and focus on your parents. I can't do it for you...just try."

I did so sighing heavily still keeping a firm grasp on the snowball in between my hands. I thought about mom and dad and I how I remembered them as they were leaving for that trip overseas all those years ago. I pictured them clearly and it brought a smile to my face.

"Good, Elsa." Royan said, "Open your eyes."

I did so and there was a soft glow that were emanating from the snowball. Then they appeared on the surface of the frost just as I imagined them. Though they weren't like still pictures, they were moving and they looked very unkempt. Their clothes torn up and raggy with some injuries on their arms and legs, but it was them. My hands started shaking as I dropped the snowball and felt my feet go limp. Royan caught me before I hit the ground and carried me. My vision was blurry as I looked up at him.

"If you're this weak, you must have exerted more power. Let's hurry and get ourselves to Creawood." Royan said.

Shortly after, I completely blacked out.

* * *

AN: Seems like Elsa hasn't "Let go" of all her past behaviors of fear and doubt... (excuse the pun I had to XD)

More up soon readers! Stay tuned! :D


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 8~

Anna

Aksel was very paranoid about going to Creawood. Sure, he was a bit reclusive, but I thought maybe he would perk up about seeing his brother and mother again after so long. Aksel told me he discovered his powers as a teenager. Like me, he didn't know he had any until they showed up one day and they went from a very dormant state to explosive overnight. His experience seemed to mirror mine except I refused to shut people out of my life. I would control my powers, not the other way around.

As we bounded over the familiar hills back into the town square of Creawood, Aksel hung back behind Kristoff and I as we looked down upon the landscape. I turned toward my cousin hesitant to ask him a question that had been poking around in my head that I was curious about.

"Can I ask what happened last time you were here?" I asked slowly unsure of how Aksel would react, "The earthquake incident?" I added getting more direct.

Aksel recoiled as if he could vividly picture what happened that day.

"It's not a pleasant subject…" He muttered gruffly.

"Please. I want to know what drove you from your home." I urged.

"Anna, don't push the poor guy." Kristoff scolded.

"No, it's good for her to know a little family history." Aksel said, "As you know Anna, the more you feel, the more energy your powers release…"

"Yes, I've noticed that." I said glancing down at my palms.

"I was still in the process of learning control, but it was always difficult for me. I would spend hours alone in the woods just be sure I was safe and wouldn't hurt anyone. Mom and dad always wondered where I went for countless hours every day. For awhile, Royan was the only one who knew what I was doing and would do what he could to help me. However, my last visit to Creawood, wasn't a good one. In a moment of weakness, I-I got angry stamping my foot on the ground…" His voice trailed off, but he soon continued, "Hundreds were injured with collapse of homes and buildings in town. The financial damage was immense. I felt so guilty, I fled and vowed to never return home until I had fully controlled my powers."

After his story was done, Kristoff and I exchanged glances.

"I'm sure that was really hard on you especially at that age, but you're fully grown now and you have total control right? Why not come back to Creawood?"

Aksel looked at me as if I had said something completely insane.

"How about I stay up here and out of sight and I'll see what I can do for you from here…" Aksel said trying to negotiate.

"Come on man, you can do this." Kristoff nodded.

"Everybody hates me and if they don't hate me, they're scared of me." Aksel muttered crossing his arms nervously.

I put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"It's time to welcome you back to the world." I smiled.

We quickly descended the hill and found ourselves in the town square. The busyness of the city was in full swing with crowds of people hustling all around. Aksel looked stiff and unsure, but like I figured, nobody had really noticed him.

"See?" I said raising a brow, "You're okay."

"For now." Aksel grumbled.

"Let's look for Elsa." Kristoff suggested.

No sooner had they started to search around through the sea of faces when I heard Elsa's voice calling my name. My sister pushed her way through the crowd and threw herself into my arms.

"What gives? It's only been a day." I smirked.

"I missed you." Elsa replied patting my back.

Niklas and Olaf caught up with Elsa with another unfamiliar face trailing behind, I safely assumed was my cousin. The six of us made a circle facing each other in the middle of the town square.

"Guess introductions are in order...again." Elsa suggested.

"Hi everyone, I'm Olaf." Our frosty friend began.

With Olaf initiating the name game, Royan introduced himself to me and it was so obvious to me how polar opposites these two men were. Aksel looked at his brother like he was looking at a ghost. He rubbed his arms nervously as Royan walked up to his brother getting right in his face. Aksel kept darting his eyes away refusing to make solid eye contact.

It's good to see you little brother." Royan smiled.

"We shouldn't be here." Aksel muttered.

"Nonsense." Royan shrugged, "We're here to help family. Your selfish attitude is astounding when our cousins have asked for our help."

"Selfish?" Aksel spat, "You have some nerve. We're a danger to anyone around us."

"You worry too much." Royan shrugged, "If you weren't going to help, why did you come?"

"To see you after all these years…" Aksel muttered, "And mother." He added.

"Well, you don't have to look too far." A voice behind us said.

The lot of us turned to find Isidora standing before us with the townsfolk all stopping suddenly to bow politely to their sovereign.

"Mother…" Royan greeted hugging her.

Aksel looked equally alarmed and also happy to be seeing her. As Royan stepped back Aksel approached her, unable to meet her eyes.

"It's nice to see you, Aksel." She murmured, "I've missed you."

Seeing Aunt Isidora act like this toward her sons, a loving mother, made me think we met her evil twin when we first arrived in Creawood.

"Have you?" Aksel muttered, "You have a funny way of showing it knowing where we were all these years and not once coming to visit. Only by letter would I hear from you." Aksel spat with anger in his tone.

"Enough, brother." Royan interrupted.

"I never asked you to go." Isidora replied.

"You didn't have to...the pain in your face was enough that day."

"Aksel, I've missed you...there has been a hole punched in my heart since you left…" Isidora said.

Seriously, who was this woman? Talk about split personality. One minute she's cold and unwelcoming to Elsa and the rest of us, but a day later she seems so different and kind. Isidora walked over to Elsa and I with the slightest smile on her face.

"Thank you for bringing my boys home." She told us.

"We're not staying…" Aksel grumbled.

Isidora snapped her head in his direction in surprise.

"I don't understand." She replied.

"I have a wife and a home to return to." Royan added.

"This has always been your home!" Isidora snapped raising her voice, "Ever since your father…"

She immediately stopped pursing her lips.

"We're here to help Anna…" Royan replied gesturing to me.

Isidora glared at me and turned her back on our group.

"Fine. Do what you wish." She replied and promptly walked away from the town square.

"What's her problem?" Kristoff said once Isidora was gone.

"This is my fault." I muttered.

Kristoff grabbed my shoulders.

"Don't blame yourself. This isn't you...it's just family drama."

"Yeah Anna," Elsa agreed, "Isidora is the one with the problem, not you."

"I shouldn't have come back." Aksel muttered.

Royan tried talking to his brother to ensure their plan to help me, but inside I still felt like I was to blame for all this unrest. Members of our extended family sure, but they were still strangers after all. I didn't want to cause anyone this much stress. I could feel the blood in me begin to boil like I did at Elsa's birthday that first time and I started to back away from the group. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I tried to hold the energy back, but I couldn't. My arms became like flamethrowers and the heat spilled out of me. Kristoff and Niklas got civilians pushed back out of harm's way and a loose fireball landed on the roof of a nearby home catching it on fire. Royan used some high velocity wind to try and suck oxygen from the flames of the house and it helped diminish the flames. Sven picked up a few kids playing hopscotch nearby and got them out of the way. Elsa quickly ran over grabbing my arms surging my energy with her ice magic. Steam started circulating in the air and I felt the power inside me dissipate. Once the flames were gone, Elsa hugged me tight, but I quickly pushed her away.

"I don't want to burn you." I said turning my back trying to hold back tears.

My sister grabbed me cupping my face in her hands.

"I refuse to let you live in fear...we're going to get you help." Elsa said determinedly.

Kristoff and Niklas rejoined us and Kristoff ran over kissing my forehead sweetly.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"Fine." He smiled reassuringly.

Royan and Elsa made sure the flames were out on the house and Aksel walked over to me giving me some gloves that were brown and sloppy.

"I've caked these with mud, it's not a perfect solution, but it will work for now while my brother and I help get you under control." Aksel said.

"Thanks." I nodded slipping them on.

Elsa looked sickened by the sight.

"Are those necessary?" She asked, "My powers can keep hers at bay."

"It's fine." I nodded, "It's only temporary."

"Hey where's Olaf?" Niklas suddenly commented.

We all looked around and we couldn't find him.

"Olaf?" I called out.

Suddenly, I heard Sven making noise behind one of the nearby houses. In a back stretch of alleyway, Sven was standing next to Olaf with just his head and was slowly melting and missing his two lower snowballs.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I wanted to help, but I got too close." Olaf explained.

"I-I'm so sorry." I muttered.

Elsa put her hand on my shoulder curling her lips in a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." She promised.

* * *

AN: Anna's powers are becoming increasingly more unstable... stay tuned for more readers!

Hope you're enjoying the journey thus far! :D


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 9~

The Abductor

Anna and Elsa were getting closer and all I had to was lure them just a bit further. Aria was waiting for me, but I'd be home soon. I would soon have my revenge. After all, over a year ago was when I ventured over to the Southern Isles meeting the youngest of their royal line on my journey. We connected fast and before long, I was introduced to his family. I met little Aria and one of Han's older brothers Niklas. Hans always talked about wanting a kingdom of his own, but as twelfth in line, his chances of getting the crown of his kingdom were slim, so I found us a neighboring kingdom in the snow covered mountains across the fjord to Arendelle. I heard of the young queen there who was to inherit her throne when she was of age.

"Why don't you go to Arendelle? Charm Arendelle's queen and when the time is right, we get rid of her and we name you king." I told Hans.

"Are we capable of this?" Hans questioned.

"Of course we are, love." I reassured him.

With our plan in motion, Hans sailed to Arendelle while I waited in the Southern Isles. Aria, Niklas and I bonded over those many weeks that Hans was over there, but soon I would join him once Arendelle had a vacant throne. I would do what I could to spy on him and keep tabs, but it would drain my energy so it was irregular. Learning dark arcane magic from my homeland had its advantages and disadvantages after all. Soon, the isles were abuzz with news of drastic weather changes in Arendelle and the fjord freezing over, but not too long after that, Hans returned by boat in irons. Arrested for his attempted murder of Queen Elsa. I didn't understand, what went wrong? When I was allowed a single private visit before his father sentenced him, I had to know what happened.

"Our plan was foolproof. What possibly was screwed up?" I asked him through the holding cell bars.

"Elsa wasn't easy to get to, but I got close to her sister instead…" He replied.

"Hans…" I sighed, "You idiot! Why mess with our original plan?"

"I thought I had her in my pocket...for a while, I think I did. Anna was in love with me and after Elsa froze her heart, I thought the throne was mine. They found a way to reverse it and with my true intent known by Anna. I was sent home in irons in disgrace."

"Oh Hans, honey. We're gonna have you out of here in no time. Your father can't convict his own son…"

Three days later, Hans was sentenced for attempted murder against a royal. He might have received the death penalty if someone other than his father was making the decision. Instead, he got life imprisonment in the Southern Isles. As guards took him away, I felt my body filling with rage against Arendelle and all those who wronged my love.

"I'll visit soon." I called toward him, "This isn't over."

"I love you, Melina." Hans replied.

Then he was gone.

Life went on for everyone else, but I was at a stand still. The love of my life imprisoned and I had nowhere to go. I desperately wanted to begin a life with Hans and have a family of our own, but until I could free him, there would be no future. So it was decided. For months I worked up a revenge plot against Hans' accusers, mainly the royal family of Arendelle. I did reconnaissance in and around Arendelle putting things together. During my latest visit, I was surprised to find Niklas and Aria there. Then it hit me, Aria would be perfect bait for what I had planned. Soon my thirst for revenge would be satiated and my love and I could finally be together at last.

* * *

AN: And there it is readers...the reveal of the abductor, an original character I made for this story. Can't wait to reveal even more about Melina. Stay tuned :D


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 10~

Elsa

I put Olaf back together in a matter of seconds. After that as we tried to clean up the area of debris and ash, people in town began to whisper. I could see it in their eyes, that all too familiar look of terror. The all too familiar feeling of guilt hit me, but this time it wasn't me, but my sister.

"You're a walking plague, get away from our town." A person in the crowd yelled.

The animosity coming over the crowd grew quickly. Anna maintained an expression of fear and remorse. Of course it was an accident, but fear was the main motivator in getting the town to turn on all of us. Just for traveling together, the crowd wanted all of us gone, so we obliged them leaving nearby to the hilltop overlooking the town.

The day was young, so Aksel and Royan both took Anna aside to teach her about control they had learned over the years. I'm glad my sister had such great teachers. After all, I wouldn't want her to repeat my mistakes from last year. Kristoff took Sven to get some firewood not that we would be up here too long. Royan thought that if it got late enough, we could slip back in town and find somewhere to settle down for the night. The inn in Creawood probably wouldn't put us up, but we could figure something out. I watched my sister with our two cousins and I could see the frustration and determination in her face. She wanted to learn. I wish I had her strength a year ago instead of being overwhelmed in fear.

I was about to take a load off my feet by leaning against one of the trees, but I stopped myself when I noticed Niklas with Olaf sitting on the tip overhang of the hillside. Olaf was pointing looking out at the horizon and Niklas began laughing. Curious, I walked over to them. When Olaf saw me coming, he walked up toward me.

"I'm going to see if Anna needs some help."

Olaf quickly waddled away leaving Niklas and I alone.

"May I join you?" I asked.

Niklas nodded. As I sat down beside him on the grass, I could sense his tension.

"I hope Olaf wasn't bothering you." I muttered.

"No, he's great. I actually was playing a few rounds of i-spy with him." Niklas shrugged.

"Really?" I said raising a curious brow, "Well, I'm glad you two are getting along."

"I don't think that snowman is capable of making an enemy." He smiled.

I held back a laugh bringing my hand to my mouth.

"You're probably right about that." I agreed.

His face grew solemn again as he gazed out on the horizon.

"Aria would have loved this. I just wish I knew that she was okay."

"Maybe you can…" I replied.

"What do you mean?" Niklas asked.

I quickly began conjuring some ice magic in the shape of a large snowball just like Royan showed me. This was only my second attempt at forming it, but already it was faster. My focus and determination were fierce and once the ball was formed, I plopped it in Niklas's hands.

"Uh, thanks?" He said clearly confused.

"Royan showed me how to do this. It's still a work in progress."

As I closed my eyes focusing hard putting both my hands on the snowball. I put a lot of energy in this and didn't stop until Niklas spoke up.

"Elsa, I see her! She's in a house and she's playing. Aria is happy."

My eyes shot open and the image of Aria on the snowball faded. I stood up panting and out of breath.

"You see? She's okay."

"Why would someone take her though? She's just a little girl." Niklas muttered.

"Blackmail?" I questioned.

"My father handles political affairs. He only keeps my eldest brothers in the loop. Aria's father included."

"You know I draw power from the elements and maybe if I do that, I might be able to show Aria for a bit longer. Would that make you feel better?"

"Can you do that?" He asked.

"I'll try." I nodded determinedly, "First, I need some water."

"I saw a brook about a mile back the direction we came from Royan's cabin...we could try there maybe it dumps into a lake or pond."

"Sounds good enough to me."

Niklas and I rose to our feet and went over toward the others to explain what we were up to. After we informed everyone else, Kristoff looked nervous.

"It's gonna be dark soon." He said.

"We won't be long." I promised.

"I know I'll be fine." Anna said triumphantly and in the same breath small balls of fire started spewing from her fingertips burning through the mud covered gloves. Royan quickly blasted her hands with wind.

"And we still have some work to do." Royan smirked.

"If you see a pillar of fire above the trees, better come running." Aksel added.

"Stop teasing me!" Anna complained.

"Okay everyone, well, we'll be right back." I said.

My sister grabbed me in a fierce hug.

"Careful out there."

"You too, hot stuff." I grinned.

Anna rolled her eyes and patted her hands on my shoulders.

"We'll be right back." I nodded.

Niklas and I quickly left so we could get back before dark.

"We should hurry…" I said rubbing my shoulder, "Anna's hands are warmer than they used to be. I don't want to leave her for too long at such a critical time."

Niklas stopped in his tracks.

"Maybe you shouldn't then. You managed to show me Aria...that's enough."

"But I want you to be able to put your mind at ease. Anna has my cousins to keep her power at bay for now. She'll be fine. I believe in her." I nodded confidently.

Niklas led the way back to the small brook of water and we followed it all the way to a small cove that emptied out to a horizon of water.

"This enough for you?" He smirked.

"Okay…" I said approaching the shore taking a deep breath, "Let's do this."

I felt the cold build up within me and I threw down both my palms aiming at the water and immediately the water began to freeze.

"Somebody is showing off." Niklas smirked, "I don't think freezing it all is completely necessary, do you?"

"I agree."

I pulled back my hand back toward my body and the reach of the ice began to recede. When I lowered my hands, only a quarter of the water in the cove was frozen. Niklas immediately stepped off the sandy shore and put his boots on the hard surface of the ice. He tapped it lightly with the heel of his shoe.

"Nicely done."

"Oh you haven't seen anything until you see my ice palace architecture." I smirked.

Niklas walked ahead of me clearly enjoying standing on top of the frozen water.

"Have you ever been ice skating? I mean you're acting like a fish out of water." I laughed.

"Well considering the Southern Isles are in the south, we don't see snow."

"Really? Well, remind me to dump a blizzard on your continent when we get back. I bet Aria would enjoy that."

"Oh I know she would." He agreed.

We ended up walking to the north facing edge of the water stopping where the ice stopped on the far side. I took off my shoes and dangled my feet over the edge soaking them up to my ankles.

"Elsa, do you want to lose your toes?" Niklas said nervously.

I just smiled and shrugged.

"The cold never bothers me." I paused for minute as Niklas sat down beside me though keeping himself far from the cold water.

"Well," I started to say clapping my palms together eagerly, "let's try this again."

I closed my eyes taking myself to that place once again of determined focus. I began forming the snowball in my hands trying to picture Aria's face on the surface. For some reason, I felt held back like there was a strange interference. I pushed harder squeezing my already closed eyes harshly.

"Elsa, stop!" Niklas yelled.

His outburst startled me as my eyes shot open and the snowball crumbled in my hands.

"What gives?" I growled trying to contain my annoyance. I was doing this for him after all. He pointed at my face.

"Your nose, you're bleeding." He muttered.

I rubbed my nose on the top of my hand and sure enough, there was a streak of blood left behind.

"Has this ever happened before?" Niklas asked.

"No, but I have passed out." I shrugged.

"Okay, we're done." Niklas insisted, "We're heading back."

"But what about Aria? I can do this. Just give me a second." I insisted.

"You showed me Aria. You pushing yourself too hard is not worth me seeing my niece a second time after I already know she's okay."

Niklas got up on his feet offering me his hand politely to help me up. I shook off my damp feet and put my shoes back on. As we headed back to shore, we heard a rustling through the trees that edged the shore. Bursting out in the open was a young deer. It must have been an adolescent judging by the fuzz on its antlers. Its eyes were full of fear and we soon realized why. Chasing after this deer was a large grizzly bear. Both animals scurried from the woods and the deer was coming at us across the ice and right behind was the bear. To give the deer a fighting chance, I froze the hind legs of the grizzly to slow down pursuit. The weight of the bear was slowly cracking the ice, it wouldn't last much longer. My slowing down the bear helped because the deer scurried off disappearing into the woods. However, the bear was angry that we let its meal get away. It rose up on its two back legs and slammed down hard to break my ice around its paws. The ice was breaking first shattering right below Niklas. He fell into the water trying to grip the edge of the ice.

"Niklas!" I shouted.

In one fluid motion, I shot up a level of ice from under the water to get him of the water all the while continuing to freeze the bear.

"Run to shore! I'll hold off this beast!" I yelled.

"N-No," Niklas muttered trying to hold back his chattering teeth, "Not without you."

Ugh, what was he thinking? This was not the time to argue. In my momentary distraction, the bear charged and Niklas yelled my name jumping me back to attention. Quickly, I shot up at small wall of ice and while I pushed the ice magic from my palms, the harder I pushed, I suddenly felt that warmth dripping from my nose sliding down to my lip. More blood. No matter, I kept pushing and the bear roared in my face growing angrier. Things were handled up until my vision started to blur and I felt faint. I suddenly dropped to my knees almost losing consciousness. It came on so suddenly, I felt numb. My ice stopped coming and as the bear raised its paw to swipe, Niklas screamed my name. This was it. I was going to be gone from this world without finding my parents and reuniting Niklas with his niece. Most importantly, I wouldn't see my sister again either. I closed my eyes bracing myself for impact, but instead of a bear claw, Niklas body slammed me to the ground and the both of us slid off the ice into the dark depths of the water below. We both started to swim toward the surface when a dark purple glowing light appeared in the water. It seemed to suck Niklas and I into it and we couldn't fight it, but it wasn't long before I blacked out.

* * *

AN: This whole sequence played out like a movie in my head. Love the picture of Elsa defending against a bear! Ah love it ^.^

Stay tuned for more!


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 11~

Melina

Elsa and Niklas separated themselves from the rest of the group, so now was the perfect opportunity. I teleported myself back to the prison where Hans was serving his sentence. It was just before midnight as I moved myself through those stone walls and passing invisibly through the iron bars. Hans was sleeping curled up in a ball on the cold stone floor. I leaned down gently kissing his forehead before shaking him awake. He was thrilled to see me.

"You ready to go home, love?" I asked him.

"More than anything." He smiled, "Are Elsa and Anna taken care of?"

"You don't need to worry about that. Leave those wenches to me, but for now. I'm taking you home."

* * *

AN: Short and sweet. Melina is bringing her love back to her home. What is she up to? Stay tuned :D


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 12~

Anna

It was getting dark and I was worried what was possibly taking Elsa and Niklas so long. Olaf and Sven were playing among the trees nearby just to maintain a safe distance from me. My cousins were good teachers, but all this pressure I was feeling was starting to build. The pressure to keep all my energy inside especially when I'm stimulated by things around me.

"Focus Anna…" Royan told me, "You control how you react, not your powers."

I swear I felt steam building up in my nasal passages. Aksel acted as an instigator trying to push my buttons even in the most childish ways. I'm sure Royan was testing how I reacted out of anger or annoyance. I burned through that protective pair of gloves, so Aksel just threw mud my way when things got too hot. After practicing containment for an hour, Royan brought in Kristoff.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is the true test since I know you so well." Kristoff smirked.

"You c-can't use him." I reasoned, "I've already burnt him once. He didn't sign up for this."

"Anna, I "signed up" to be with you." Kristoff interjected, "So that's all there is to it. If this is how I'm able to help you, then I'm going to push your buttons like never before."

I sighed heavily rolling my eyes trying to hold back a smile. I had really lucked out with my support system.

Kristoff began asking me a bunch of silly, random questions he knew would trigger me in some way. I focused hard while Kristoff was pretty relentless with all his remarks. I think I was doing good for the most part too, but until he brought up Hans.

"Last year when your sister accidentally froze your heart, you were dying and yet you chose the more convenient man vs. the one who really cared for you."

"Convenient? I'd hardly say Hans was…" I replied.

Kristoff didn't sound like he was teasing me anymore. He almost sounded frustrated.

"You didn't even know him, Anna and the guy was gonna let you freeze to death." Kristoff accused.

I felt that familiar anger began to build. My hands balled tightly into fists.

"Easy Anna…" Royan reminded, "Just breathe."

"Royan, her sleeves are starting to smoke…" Aksel muttered.

"It's fine. She can handle this." Royan replied.

My eyes shot open as I began breathing heavier. Kristoff looked concerned and ran over to me.

"I'm sorry. Hans was a low blow. I didn't mean it." Kristoff said.

I bit my lower lip trying to calm down, but nothing was helping.

"Kristoff, g-get back." I muttered.

He hesitated, but as I locked eyes with him, he looked concerned, but walked several paces away from me. Flames began to pierce my fingertips as Aksel readied a ball of mud to chuck at me. I wanted him to, but Royan stopped him.

"Anna, focus you can do this." Royan said determinedly.

"Royan…" Aksel said nervously, "She could burn this whole forest if she unleashes all that energy."

My teeth were clenched and my hands were shaking.

"I-I can't." I said giving into the energy.

Fire shot harshly out from my hands, but for the first time ever, it wasn't lessening in power. It remained constant. I caught the grass on fire around us and a few of the trees. All the guys had to roll onto the ground to avoid my blasts. Aksel quickly caked me in mud covering me head to toe. Most of my clothes burned away, which would have been an embarrassing moment had Aksel not covered me. Kristoff walked over taking off his jacket draping it around me. I fell to my knees immediately crying. Kristoff kindly pulled me into this arms as I gripped his shoulders. Kristoff turned to Royan.

"That's enough for today."

Royan nodded.

"No kidding." Aksel said dryly.

Olaf and Sven emerged from the woods and Olaf waddled over to me his face full of concern.

"Anna, you okay?"

"Fine Olaf." Kristoff replied.

He looked at me and offered to get me replacement clothes back in Creawood. We were right near town, so it wouldn't be long.

"I can go." Royan insisted.

"No, everyone knows you there. If I go alone, nobody will give me a second glance. Get in, get clothes, and come back. Twenty minutes tops." Kristoff said determinedly.

He grabbed my hand kissing it gently.

"I'll be right back." He promised me.

"When you get back, we need to find Elsa and Niklas. They should have been back by now…" I replied.

Kristoff nodded and quickly hopped on Sven's back and took off. Royan took a seat next to me apologizing for pushing me so hard, but I reassured him it was necessary so I could learn. Clearly, we both knew I wasn't quite there yet. It was just so scary not knowing when I would burst like a volcano again.

In no time at all, Kristoff returned with a fresh change of clothes for me, which I greatly appreciated. It took some time to get the caked on mud off my skin. I would have to find some water later, but for now, this would do. Once I was ready, we decided to look for Elsa and Niklas. I knew there had to be something wrong due to how long they were gone. Royan was a good tracker, so he followed their tracks and we all tried to tune in and listen for flowing water or anything since Elsa said they were going to a brook. Royan had really good hearing because he put his ear to the ground and directed us toward where he could hear water. Soon, everyone's ears perked up at the sound of screaming. A young woman burst through the woods from the very direction we were heading. She was tall and slender with long jet black hair that stretched down her back.

"Somebody help! They disappeared beneath the surface!" She cried.

Aksel grabbed her by the arms trying to get her to calm down.

"Miss...what's wrong? Who disappeared?" He asked.

"A man and a woman. They were standing on top a frozen lake and they fell beneath the ice."

"Did the woman have long blonde hair?" I asked.

"I-I don't know, I was too far away, but I just saw them fall below the surface and went to get help." The woman said.

"Please, show us." Royan urged.

The woman ran ahead of us maybe a half a mile or so through the trees, we found ourselves along the banks of a cove. A quarter of the water was frozen over save for a few pieces that were broken off. Elsa was here clearly.

"Look at the top of the ice…" Aksel pointed out, "Those aren't human footprints."

I turned toward the woman in panic.

"How long have they been under?" I pressed.

"I think they may have been pulled into that other world." The woman muttered.

"What other world?" I urged, tired of the vague answers.

"There's an old tale around Creawood…" The woman began, "It's tied to an old poem that goes: Perilous journeys across the sea will only the portal to the Black Hallows reveal itself to me."

"I hate poetry." Aksel grumbled.

"What is the Black Hallows?" Royan asked.

"I think it's where those two are. If you hurry, you might catch them." The woman replied.

"She should come with. She seems to know a lot about it." Aksel suggested.

I pulled the woman aside away from the others in an attempt to calm her nerves, though mine were pretty unstable as well.

"Miss, your hands are quite warm." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes smiling feeling impatient.

"My name is Anna and my sister is the woman I think you saw. Would you mind taking us to that Hallows place? You will be rewarded." I promised.

"I'll show you all. However, I can help. I know the burden you carry." She replied patting my hand. "And the name is Melina, your highness."

"You know me?"

"All of us in Creawood know of the royal traveling party visiting from Arendelle." Melina replied.

"I see. Well, there's no time to lose." I urged, "How do we get to this place?"

"The pathway has been temporarily opened, so I suggest we jump into the water where they did." Melina replied.

I nodded as she grabbed my hand tightly leading the way forward. I told everyone to follow us and before long without hesitation, we were all diving into the murky depths below the surface.

* * *

AN: I think Kristoff pushed Anna a little too much with that crack about Hans and clearly she still feels strongly about that whole situation. Oh the angst...

Stay tuned for more soon! You readers rock! :)


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 13~

Elsa

Arendelle. I missed my home. I missed the day to day drag of repetitive duties I was required to fulfill. I walked down the stairs of the palace and I was alone. I called out to anyone, but no replies were heard. I pushed open the double doors to the throne room and Anna was there standing in the corner with her back to me.

"Anna?" I called out.

She turned and her eyes were glowing red. This imagery startled me as two more figures appeared in two of the other corners of the room. It was Royan and Aksel. Their eyes were also glowing. Green on Aksel and white on Royan. Finally, I noticed crystals with strange symbols floating above their heads. I looked up and there was one above me as well. Suddenly, Anna started screaming as her arms caught fire. She immediately charged toward me in a fiery fury. Defensively, I didn't hesitate to blast ice magic toward her. Not only did I put out her fire, I froze Anna solid. I approached her and barely touched her as her body shattered into hundreds of pieces. I screamed.

My eyes shot open as I coughed up water. What had happened? My vision was blurry as I sat up glancing around at my surroundings. The last thing I remember was holding off a bear who was charging Niklas and I. My head was pounding like a drum and I staggered onto my feet.

"Well, I'm in one piece. How about you, Nik-"

I stopped as I glanced around realizing I was alone.

"Niklas?" I called out

No answer came and I could feel my heart begin to race, but I just did my best to remain calm. Inhale. Exhale. The last thing I needed right now was to panic. So I sat down in the sand closing my eyes listening to the sound of the waves crashing into the shore. Once I relaxed a bit, I kept my eyes closed and began forming a snowball between my palms. This process was getting a little easier, but in the same moment I thought that, I felt that familiar sensation of blood coming out my nose. I wiped it quickly with my right hand washing it off quickly in the water. As I returned my focus to the snowball, I thought of Niklas and tried to visualize him on the snow. At first blurry images began to slowly form, but soon I saw his face. As I concentrated, I could tell he was on a shore just like me and was pacing, but then he broke off tree branches near him and tried rubbing them together maybe for a fire.

"Niklas!" I yelled cupping my hands around my mouth.

Maybe my voice would carry across the waves and reach him. He was bound to be close maybe beached on a different shore opposite of mine. If only Royan were here, he could hear him and know his location in seconds. I glanced back at the snowball and he got a small spark of a fire going. I looked out across the waves and saw the faint glimmer of orange, which luckily was easy to spot in the darkness. He was on the opposite side from me, but I knew what I had to do. I dropped the snowball as it melted quickly due to the climate in this area. Wherever I was, it definitely wasn't Creawood. I started pacing back and forth trying to formulate a strategy. Once I had one, all that was left to do was act. I pulled my blonde hair back into a low ponytail, took a few steps back to give myself a good running start. Then I took off, running straight across the water. My feet barely touched the surface before ice would form at my feet as I ran across. This wasn't the hard part. The farther I got away from shore, the bigger the crests on the waves became. I tried running up one very tall crest freezing it as I ran, but it was too big and I was pushed back to shore having to start all the way over.

Frustrated, I began again this time freezing more ice on the way over to diminish or slow down the build of the waves power. It worked for half of my running distance, but as I got close, the ice was beginning to buckle. The ice was crushed just as I was underneath the crest, so in a split second decision, I dove into the body of the wave all together missing the crest of the wave and I made it though. My victory was temporary because bigger waves and crests were waiting for me just beyond. The next wave built up quickly and I used the same strategy as the last getting through with no problem. As I broke through this second wave, my body was slammed into a large rock that took the wind out of me. I climbed to the top once I caught my breath a bit and blasted the water below me sliding down to run again. Niklas was close and I could tell he could see me or at least my blasts of ice magic. Faintly, I could hear my name echoing across the water and I knew I was closer at least. There was a rumbling beneath my feet, I looked down curiously and wondered if there was a big crest building up from underneath. I kept my pace up and sure enough the waters rose again the highest I had seen so far. I blasted ice hard at the wave and ran up as quickly as I could. The wave was powerful and in seconds, my ice began to chip away and I lost my footing falling back into the water below. I pushed myself out of the water again with short ice block and shot even more ice at this impressive wave. I charged up to the top of the frozen crest and as the ice began cracking, I did a final jump grabbing the frozen edge of the wave and pulling myself up over the edge and diving down into the water below. As I breached the surface, I gasped for air as I glanced back at the waves I just got through. I laughed lightly in sheer disbelief that I made it. As I looked over at the new beach area, I saw Niklas waving wildly at me. He ran toward the water's edge to help me, but I just told him to stay put. Instead, I just froze a path for myself and walked the rest of the way on top the surface frozen in ice. As I planted my feet back on the sand, Niklas looked me over out of concern.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Are you telling me you couldn't do that?" I smirked playfully.

"Well, I think your ice magic gave you an edge." Niklas smirked right back, "Wanna come warm yourself by the fire?" He offered.

"Nah, I'm okay." I shrugged.

I think the adrenaline was dying down because suddenly my body was overcome with pain and my legs felt limp.

"Elsa, your arm." Niklas pointed out.

He pointed at my left forearm that had a big gash in it. Quite possibly from that rock I hit in the water.

"You better let me look at that…" Niklas insisted grabbing my hand and my heart jumped at his touch. Nervously, I pulled my hand away.

"I-I'm fine." I insisted.

I began to walk toward the campfire and my legs gave out from under me and my world went dark.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I slowly sat up bringing my hand to my aching head. I was laying beside the campfire that Niklas was adding kindling to. I groaned heavily sitting up.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About a half-hour, you okay?" Niklas asked searching my eyes.

"Been better." I shrugged.

The fire was a little too warm for my personal liking, so I stumbled onto my feet clearly still lacking strength. Niklas reached out his hand to help, but I jerked away.

"I got it!" I snapped harsher than I intended.

He recoiled at my outburst frowning immediately.

"Do you always do this?" He asked suddenly.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Shut out anyone who tries to get close to you?"

"Old habits." I muttered refusing to meet his gaze, "Please don't take offense...It's not you…"

"You're seriously going to use that line with me?" Niklas paused in clear mock annoyance, "It's not you, it's me? Really?"

I shrugged biting my lip feeling that nervous energy begin to build.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered glumly.

I watched him curiously and he was gently rubbing his arm wincing as he did so.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I got it." He replied mimicking my exact tone from moments ago.

I glared rolling my eyes, but I ignored him. I gently examined his arm and there were deep claw marks in his shoulder.

"Is this from the bear? When you pushed me out of the way?"

Niklas sighed nodding slowly not meeting my gaze.

"Let's dress this." I muttered ripping off the sleeve of my shirt.

I quickly walked down to the water barely dampening the cloth. Then as carefully and meticulously as I could, I wrapped the cloth around Niklas's arm.

"I guess a thank you is in order…" I muttered, "You saved my life."

"Guess that makes us even." Niklas smiled.

We sat by the fire trying to figure out a game plan to find the others and find a town or anything in this place. I had no idea where we were, but we had to find out. Soon, I heard footsteps and I glanced behind us.

"Elsa?" A woman's voice from the shadows called out.

Niklas jumped to his feet stepping in front of me protectively.

"Who's there?" Niklas asked.

Soon, a woman emerged from the shadows looking at me with wide, tearful eyes.

"Mother?"

* * *

AN: Another chapter up for you awesome readers! Sorry it took longer than my usual. If it wasn't obvious, I drew inspiration from the teaser trailer in this chapter with the whole running across and freezing waves sequence ;)

Stay tuned for more soon! You readers rock and I hope you continue to enjoy The Phoenix!


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 14~

Melina

After plummeting through the portal back to my home, the Black Hallows, I went home where Aria and Hans were waiting for me. After sacrificing so much in recent months, I would finally get what I so desperately wanted...a family.

I teleported myself outside the door quickly going inside. Aria was out of sight, but Hans was sitting on a chair in the living room when he looked up and saw me.

"Finally, you bust me out of prison, bring me here, and then disappear?" He said coming over to hug me.

"I'm sorry, my love. There have been some delays, but I'm handling them. Soon, the throne of Arendelle will be ours."

Hans smiled contentedly pulling me close embracing me. Soon, I heard thumping coming down the stairs and little Aria came running toward us with a doll in her hand. Hans pulled away from me looking stunned at Aria's appearance.

"Uncle Hans!" Aria cried out leaping into his arms, "Do you wanna play hide-and-seek?"

Hans took a knee getting down at Aria's level grabbing her shoulders.

"In a minute sweetie, I have to talk with Melina. Run along now and I'll be right there."

"Okay." She grinned happily obeying directions and running back upstairs.

Once she was gone, Hans crossed his arms looking very stern.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked confused.

"Why is she here?" He paused running a hand through his hair, "This wasn't part of our plan…you deviated."

"This was always a part of the plan. It was a surprise." I said gently putting my hand on his cheek, "A strong ruler has a family at his side. You, me, and Aria are a family."

Han's brows furrowed and he stepped back pushing my hand off his face.

"You're refusing me…" I paused balling my hands into fists, "After all that I've done for us?"

"Our plan was revenge and usurping the Arendelle throne, not kidnapping my niece. Take her home now!" Hans growled.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that…"

* * *

AN: Oh man guys, Hans is no longer on board with Melina's scheme. Stay tuned for more! :D


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 15~

Anna

I wasn't sure what happened, but the last thing I remember was jumping into that lake of water where Melina led us. I must have blacked out or something as I glanced around at these foreign shores.

"Guys, I don't think we're in Creawood anymore…" I muttered noticing the dark, gloomy atmosphere around me.

"Talk about a bad beach day." I said.

As I looked around, I was alone. No cousins, no Elsa, no Kristoff. My heart began to race and I could feel the warmth begin to well up inside out of fear, but I just practiced what my cousins had worked so hard to teach me so far. Control and stillness. It was cold here I didn't like it. With steady focused control, I let my warmth soothe my skin carefully keeping myself contained, but emitting enough energy to get myself warm. This area was dark and desolate. We all jumped into the water, but how come we didn't come out in the same area? Nerves slowly started to creep up within me. _Anna, no!_ I told myself. _You're fine, you're smart, you can figure this out._

For hours, I walked along the shore listening and trying to see any sign of life out there. Soon I heard screaming within the trees nearby and I rushed over to investigate. That woman Melina came bursting from the thicket. It was so dark I wasn't sure how far back the trees went.

"Miss Anna!" Melina cried out running toward me. I was relieved that I was no longer alone in this strange place.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." I replied.

As she caught up to me, Melina grabbed my hands in hers.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"So you haven't seen them either?" I said glumly.

"Afraid not, why isn't your sister here with you?" Melina said pausing, "I mean she wasn't with you when we met..."

"She went with Niklas and they were coming right back…" My voice trailed off.

Melina gripped my wrist frowning pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You sound hurt by that…" She mumbled.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I thought that it could have waited…" I replied, but shook my head with a casual shrug, "But seriously, she was just trying to helpful to Niklas. Everything is okay."

"But she should have been helpful to you…" Melina added, "I mean she chose a man over her own sister, how messed up is that?"

I dropped my hands to my side feeling frustrated. There was something unfamiliar I felt inside as Melina brought up these ideals about Elsa. Jealousy over her going with Niklas instead of me? No way! I mean Elsa and I were estranged for years, but that wasn't the case anymore. We were closer than ever now, but for some reason the things Melina was saying was striking a chord in me.

"Your sister choosing a random guy over her own sister…" Melina continued, "That's just cold…" She mocked.

I stamped my foot feeling heat begin to permeate my palms.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" I snapped.

Melina raised her brow grabbing me gently by the shoulders.

"I know the burden you carry so heavily. Control is no easy task, but if your sister won't help you...I will. She doesn't deserve your kindness."

"I-I need to find her and the others." I said pushing passed Melina walking forward, "Now, which way? I just gotta look for any sign of ice." I muttered glancing around.

Moments later Melina dashed right in front of me cupping my face in her hands.

"You will become my phoenix." She murmured locking eye contact with me.

"What are you talking about?" I said putting my hands on top of hers trying to get her gripping nails detached from my head.

"You and I fell in love with the same man. Hans sends his regards…"

"Hans?" I questioned.

Immediately, Melina gripped my head fiercely and her eyes began to glow a deep purple color. I tried focusing my powers to burn her hands to get her off me, but I blacked out before I could do so.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I hope you're still enjoying The Phoenix! I apologize for the short chapters this time, but what's coming should be a bit more lengthy. Stay tuned :D

I'm continually getting favorites and follows, so thanks for that! You readers rock!


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 16~

Elsa

My mother slowly came out from the woods and my jaw might as well of been on the ground. Emotions overwhelmed me as I ran toward my mother who I hadn't seen in over seven years. After all when their ship went down, we all thought the worst and mourned the loss of both her and my father. When Pabbie set us out on the journey, I was in disbelief that what he told us was the truth about them surviving the storm at sea. Seeing her here and now was such a feeling I couldn't possibly describe. I ran into her arms holding her tight not wanting to let go. This was real. As I pulled away, tears were streaming down my face and I quickly wiped them.

"Oh sweetie…" Mom said.

"I-I just can't believe it's you. Where's dad?" I asked looking around.

"I'll take you to him." Mom nodded and suddenly glanced at Niklas, "Is that you Niklas? I haven't seen you since Agnarr and I went to the Southern Isles years ago."

Niklas looked at me clearly confused, but he politely bowed to my mother.

"There's no need for that, dear." She replied.

"Although, I don't remember. It's nice to meet you-uh, see you again." Niklas said sheepishly.

"Mom, I'm so confused...Pabbie sent us on this journey to find you. What is this place? Why haven't you come home?" I said pelting my mother with questions and she just held up her hand.

"Elsa, I will explain everything, but first we should get back to your father. Is your sister with you?"

I shook my head solemnly as I would have some explaining to do myself. Niklas promptly put out the fire and we followed my mother into the woods.

We hiked through the trees away from the shores of the beach. I didn't think this place could get darker, but a thick canopy of trees made things plenty darker. Mom charged several paces ahead of Niklas and I. He looked at me with concern in his eyes as we walked.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I muttered, "I think I'm still processing everything. It's a lot."

Niklas looked at me sympathetically grabbing my hand holding it as we walked and for once I didn't feel the need to jerk my hand away.

"Your parents are alive...just wait until we find your sister and the others. It will be great."

"My family all together again." I muttered trying to picture all of us back in Arendelle.

My father high king again and honestly, that idea was okay with me. He was twice the leader that I have been.

Coming in through the trees, I started to make out a structure of a house coming into view out from the shadows. As we approached, it looked more like a glorified shack than a home.

"You've been living here all these years?" I asked mom.

"Trust me, this is a step up. The first six months after the storm at sea, we were hauled up in a cave."

"It's charming, your highness." Niklas replied.

"Please, just call me Iduna." Mom said with a warm smile.

She led us into the place opening the door and stepping inside. For some reason, my adrenaline was pumping in eager anticipation. We found ourselves in a single room with a small fire going in a makeshift pit in the center of the room. A line for clothes hung near the fire for drying. There was a man sitting by the fire on the ground and he turned upon hearing our arrival. It was my father. My eyes watered at I ran to him just as I did my mother. I only wish Anna was here too. I pulled away as daddy wiped my cheek.

"I-Is this real?" I muttered.

My father nodded hugging me again.

"You've grown up. I hope you've gotten a handle on your powers over the years..."

I sighed. For the rest of my life, I think I will always remember the phrase: conceal don't feel...courtesy of my father.

"Agnarr…" Mom scolded.

"Yep, classic family right there." Niklas smirked, "I think you both would be in awe at what your daughter is capable of."

"Who are you?" Father asked Niklas.

"Honey, you remember Niklas of the Southern Isles. He's fifth in the line." Mom added.

"It's familiar…" Father shrugged, "You'll forgive me. My memory is a bit foggy these days. I really do blame this place."

"What is this place?" I asked getting right to the point.

"It's a dark realm where there is no hope or light to be found. The portal to venture here randomly appears. Most who come through, can't get out." Father explained.

"Why?" I muttered.

"The portal comes at a cost." Father said.

"You have money in Arendelle. Just pay the toll." Niklas replied.

"It's the cost of blood. Lives must be taken for the portal to appear." Father continued.

"What?" I said in shock.

"That's why we've been stuck here and haven't come home." Mother added.

"I don't believe this." I replied.

"Have you seen a little girl here?" Niklas immediately asked, "My niece, Aria. Blonde hair, pigtails?"

Mother and father exchanged curious looks, but promptly frowned and shook their heads.

"Pabbie told us you both and Aria were connected." I explained.

"Perhaps, she's here?" Mother pondered.

"But we haven't seen anyone alive ever…" Father paused, "only bodies…"

All of us grew quiet at the foreboding truth of this place we were in.

"There has got to be a way out." Niklas insisted, "I refuse to die here!"

"Maybe I can blast some ice through a barrier? Surely there isn't just one way in and out of this place. How do you two even know of it?" I asked.

"Stories and legends mostly." Father replied with a shrug, "Didn't know such places existed until we found ourselves here."

"What happened the night of the storm? Did your ship go down?" I asked changing subjects quickly.

"Your mother saved us." Father said.

"That makes sense with her abilities." I replied.

"You know?" Mother replied.

"I found father's journal that made me question and I just figured it out. Makes sense why Anna and I both have powers." I said trying not to be annoyed, "Why couldn't you be honest with us? We're family."

"It's complicated…" Father replied.

"Powers tore Isidora and I apart years ago. I didn't want that to happen to us."

"So you chose to hide it? There is nothing wrong with having these abilities. I think we can all agree with that." I snapped harshly feeling defensive.

Niklas grabbed my shoulder noticing I was getting worked up.

"There's a lot you don't know…" Mother muttered.

"Then why don't you explain to me what happened with you and Aunt Isidora…" I said.

Mother sighed heavily glancing at father and began.

"It all happened a few years before you were born…"

Creawood 25 years ago

Iduna and Isidora the two princesses of Creawood were born with powers being able to control and manipulate water. It was a generational thing passed down the line with one or all the children in the line. Isidora and Iduna were always so close doing many things in their day to day routines together. Isidora was married to a handsome duke named Colin who passed through the kingdom a year prior. After marriage, Colin was informed about the magical abilities that both princesses possessed. Soon, the couple welcomed a son who they named Royan. The younger sister Iduna was courting King Agnarr from Arendelle.

One rainy afternoon, both couples were outside of Creawood for a picnic before the weather turned bleak. Colin took Iduna aside to ask her opinion about a gift for his wife. As a surprise, the duke was going to surprise Isidora by getting their wedding bands engraved. He had asked Iduna's help to get the ring from her sister, so he could get it to the jeweler in a timely manner. The duke wanted to show his sister in law the final product.

"She's going to love it, Colin!" Iduna grinned.

"I hope so." He replied.

"We best be getting back. This weather is turning into a downpour." Iduna suggested.

"You have powers over water like your sister. Can't you stop the rain?"

"It doesn't quite work like that…" She laughed, "But maybe I can stop us from getting soaked…"

Iduna waved her hand and a shield of water formed above both of their heads.

"Better than any umbrella." Colin winked, "Hands free too."

"A little water never hurt anyone." Iduna teased releasing the shield over Colins head letting rain start falling on his head. He wasn't even mad. Iduna always pulled stunts like that.

"Hey before heading back...I need to tell you something and I need all the practice I can get before I tell Isidora." Colin suddenly said growing quite serious.

"Ok, now you're scaring me…" Iduna replied.

"Iduna, I'm sick." Colin said not even able to look her in the eye.

"Sick, how?" She said.

"Some unknown disease. I've seen countless physicians and they're all stumped."

"Colin, what's the prognosis?"

"They give me two years or less." Colin muttered.

Iduna froze, her gaze growing intense. Her sister would be devastated.

"How long have you known?" Iduna asked.

"I found out a month ago." Colin replied.

"You need to tell her." She urged.

"I will. I just didn't want to ruin our celebration."

Iduna nodded for Colin to continue.

"Royan is going to be a big brother." Colin smiled wide.

Iduna squealed in excitement hugging Colin, but grew serious again as she pulled away.

"Well, I suppose there's something I can share too that you don't know. As my brother in law, I know I can trust you."

"Of course." Colin nodded.

"With our magic powers, comes all types of capabilities depending on the person."

"I know about your powers, Iduna." Colin interrupted.

"Yes, but with our powers comes the ability to summon a spirit animal from within ourselves to help us in dire need."

"Seriously?"

"I haven't summoned mine yet so I don't know what the animal is, but Isidora has summoned an orca."

"Why haven't you summoned yours?" Colin asked.

"Well, all magic comes at a price. Once you have children, you lose the ability of the animal because it passes to your children."

"Wow...so when Royan was born. Isidora lost the ability…" Colin replied.

"I don't think she minded much." Iduna reassured him.

"Wow, well thanks for telling me." Colin said.

"Come on, let's head back. I don't like the look of those clouds…"

Just as the two began to head back, a storm came on so suddenly and nearby there was a loud growl from a lethal beast. A brown grizzly bear was walking through the trees nearby just a few yards away. Colin and Iduna froze. The beast hadn't yet noticed them.

"Don't run." Colin whispered to a trembling Iduna grabbing her hand.

Iduna was terrified, but Colin was an avid hunter in his youth, so he knew better than to run from a bear. The bear was passing them on the left seemingly not noticing them. Colin gestured for Iduna to slowly start moving backward as quietly as possible when a loud snap of a twig she stepped on drew the attention of the bear. It roared at them and began to charge.

"Climb a tree, quick!" Colin urged.

"A t-tree?" Iduna said.

"Can't outrun it. Go!"

Iduna spun around and dashed toward a nearby tree. The lowest branches she couldn't quite reach on her own, so Colin quickly gave her a boost. He got her up right as the bear was on his heels. He was taller, so he leapt up for the lowest branch able to wrap his arms around it with his legs dangling just barely, but the bear was too quick. It swatted at Colin's legs hitting them with full force. Colin cried out and Iduna felt completely helpless.

"T-Take the ring!" Colin cried out, "It's in my shirt pocket."

"Okay, just hold on!" Iduna replied as she reached for her sister's gift. Once she had it, she tried to help Colin get higher up on the branch, but he refused. She then gathered a good amount of water from the falling rain and pelted it in the beast's face. It only seemed to make it angrier.

"There's one more thing I can try…" Iduna said closing her eyes."

"Don't summon the animal Iduna!" Colin yelled.

"What else can I do?" Iduna snapped, "I have to help you somehow…"

Colin locked eyes with her with tears in his eyes.

"Tell my family I love them. Once the bear leaves, you run and don't look back."

Before she could respond, Colin let go of the branch and fell down in front of the bear. She watched in horror as the bear dragged him out of sight deeper into the woods only hearing his cries of agony that eventually fell silent. Iduna scared out of her mind, hopped off the tree, and ran as hard as her legs could carry her back to Agnarr and her sister. When she emerged from the woods soaking wet and alone, Agnarr and Isidora ran up to her as she fell on her knees crying.

"What on earth happened?" Agnarr asked.

Isidora looked around and met her sister's gaze.

"Where's Colin?" She asked.

Iduna shook her head crying as she fell against Agnarrs shoulder.

"He's gone…" Iduna muttered.

Elsa

As mother finished her story, it made perfect sense why Aunt Isidora met us with a cold disposition in Creawood.

"It wasn't your fault…" I said grabbing my mother's hand.

"In a way it was...I alerted the bear to our presence and Colin got me up the tree first." Mother replied.

"Your aunt is bitter…" Father muttered as he stoked the fire.

"I'm just sorry it all happened and caused a rift so deeply rooted in our family." I said.

"Iduna, could you share more about that animal summoning?" Niklas asked curiously.

"Yeah, this is the first I've known about it." I added.

"I would have told you when you were old enough and had a handle on your ice powers…" Mom explained, "But after you struck your sister…"

"We were scared to add anymore responsibility." Father quickly added.

"Am I capable right now? Do I have to chant a spell or anything?" I said half teasing.

Mom and dad laughed and Niklas just smirked.

"Maybe it works like Royan taught you with the snowball…" Niklas said.

"Snowball?" Mom and dad said together.

"It's been several years...let me show you both what I'm capable of." I said with a smile.

* * *

Anna

What did that witch do to me? I had no control over my whole body. I was her puppet now and no matter how hard I tried, there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

AN: Reunited and it's so good! I've been looking forward to this chapter for so long! Elsa has her parents back, but what about Anna?

Spirit Animals...Backstory with Isidora explained...Can't wait to reveal more for you guys! Stay tuned for more soon! You readers rock! :D


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 17~

Elsa

For some reason, showing my parents what I could do now was equally thrilling and terrifying. I felt a lot of pride just demonstrating my powers of control. Mother didn't seem too surprised considering she wielded powers of her own, but my father probably half expected to be needing some gloves at some point. After all the show and tell was over, I was thinking about Anna and how worried she might be since we didn't come back. That was hours ago and now being trapped here only complicated things further. One thing mom and dad really got to see was my snowball power and I tried my hardest to focus on Anna so I could pinpoint where she was. Once the image cleared on the frosty surface, the first thing I noticed was that she was alone. I didn't see our cousins or Kristoff with her. Had she followed me and got lost? Though how she'd manage that was a mystery. I would have investigated the image I cast on the snowball had Niklas not stopped me when my nose started bleeding again, but at least I remained conscious this time.

"Does this power always make you faint?" Mom asked curiously.

"It depends." I shrugged, "Passing out seems a bit random."

"We should look for Anna." Dad said suddenly.

"I'm not sure where she is…" I replied.

"I do…" He said quickly, "She's here. It's hard to mistake the Black Hallows."

"Well, how can we possibly find her Agnarr?" Mom said worriedly.

"Just follow the glowing balls of fire...Anna and I seemed to have switched roles." I smirked.

"What about Aria?" Niklas interrupted quickly, "I have to find her."

"We should split up…" I said nodding at Niklas.

"No!" Mom and dad shouted together.

Their outburst took me by surprise.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked my parents, "You both have been here for years. You probably know more about this place than most."

"Let's go find Anna, regroup and then find the girl." Dad shrugged.

"No, I've been patient long enough. She's in danger here." Niklas snapped.

"I understand, son." Dad replied.

"We're all in danger here." I reasoned, "Let me use my snowball magic again to pinpoint Aria."

"No, you're too weak, Elsa." Niklas grimaced.

I grabbed his hand smiling reassuringly.

"I can handle it." I nodded.

Without wasting more time, I quickly sat on the ground, closed my eyes, and formed the snowball again thinking of Aria. The image wasn't as clear as when I saw Anna's almost like there was some sort of interference. I could tell it was Aria. She was inside a home banging on the windows as if she was trapped. The poor girl seemed terrified. As I focused harder on the image trying to get a clear location, I wish I could zoom out on the area. No such luck.

"There aren't too many homes that we've found here." Mom suddenly said, she looked at dad putting a hand on his shoulder, "Agnarr?"

Dad looked perplexed resting his hands underneath his chin. I tried to stay with Aria, but before I could stop it, the snowball crumbled between my hands and I was panting as Niklas handed me a piece of cloth to dab at my nose.

"There is a cabin across the water from here." Dad suddenly said.

"I don't think I can manage freezing the water again right now." I muttered.

"Nonsense, we'll go around." Mom added.

"That will take hours." Niklas replied.

"Not with Elsa's spirit animal." Mom said.

I looked at her stunned and honestly in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising a curious brow, "I don't know how to do that."

"I'll show you." Mom replied.

She offered me her hand as we walked just ahead of dad and Niklas.

"People like us always draw more energy from our given element, so even though you have ice powers...that's just another form of water, right?"

"Makes sense, but why when I've tried to use my snowball power I tend to pass out even when I'm next to water?"

"It's all about balance." Mom shrugged.

"Of course it is…" I said sarcastically.

"Get in the water, Elsa... about waist high." Mom directed.

"How will that help?"

"Just trust me. Here in the Black Hallows you're going to need all the help you can get."

I followed her instructions and did as she asked. Dad and Niklas looked on at me curiously just off shore as mom stood at the shoreline.

"Close your eyes." Mom said, "Focus hard and tune out everything else."

I groaned crossing my arms feeling agitated.

"Maybe this spirit animal thing isn't my thing. We can just walk." I reasoned.

"Don't be stubborn, Elsa." Mom insisted, "This part is important...you have to really want help or it's not going to come."

"Well, maybe if somebody was dying this would be easier." I said dryly.

"You can do this, Elsa." Niklas called out.

I opened my eyes smiling weakly at him before focusing again. I turned back out toward the water and closed my eyes again. It didn't take long before I felt an intense energy coming from the depths of my chest. Suddenly, I was pulled under the water. It made no sense as I was only waist high, but was pulled under deeper. I curiously opened my eyes and my vision was at first blurred from the water, but then my vision cleared. Charging toward me under the water was a four legged creature with large hooves. At a distance, I could see its glowing eyes that were of purple color. As the animal got closer, I realized it was a stallion of some kind, but definitely a unique one. Its body wasn't flesh, but actually water. The outline on its body was faint and even looked electric. Its hair on the back of the neck looked like lightning strikes. The stallion circled around me with its purple eyed gaze fixed on me. Curiously, I reached my hand out feeling a bit nervous, but somehow I knew the stallion wouldn't hurt me. I looked away not wanting to spook it, but then I felt it nuzzle its nose against my hand. The stallion neighed and it seemed to echo through the water loud and proud. It swirled around me again and dove under me catching me on it's back as we rose above the water. I emerged from the water on the back of this magical stallion. Even after all this time, I still never knew what I was capable of.

Everyone stared in awe as I came out from the water with this creature carrying me. The stallion stopped in front of mom as she just smiled with pride.

"I knew you could do it." She said.

Niklas approached crossing his arms.

"This would have been nice to know a bit sooner." He smirked.

"And that's on me." Dad replied.

"It's on both of us." Mom corrected.

"Well, let's get over to the other side of this lake." I urged, "Maybe we'll find Aria."

The stallion was big enough to carry the four of us no problem. Being made from the depths of water, it could easily accommodate four people by elongating its back. I didn't have to talk to the creature for it to know where it needed to go. It was like it knew what I wanted without having to say so.

We rode around the lake and it seemed to take no time at all and we rode straight up to that cabin on the other side. Since we came here, I hadn't noticed it and clearly mom and dad were surprised at its existence as well. I could see shadows scrambling through the windows. There were two distinct figures, one definitely a tall adult, but the other much smaller. As we got closer, you could hear cries of help screaming from the place. I recognized the voices as familiar, but Niklas wasted no time hopping off the stallion and running toward the cabin.

"ARIA!" Niklas yelled as he went charging toward the house.

Once mom, dad, and I dismounted, my stallion snorted and bowed its head and soon disappeared. The sensation that this brought on made me feel a bit unsteady, probably because of the drain of power to summon the creature. At least I didn't get a bloody nose this time. I told mom and dad to wait while I went to help Niklas get into the house. Once I caught up to Niklas, he was banging hard on anything he could even the windows and yet the glass wouldn't budge. I shot a large ball of ice at the window and still nothing. What was going on?

"Niklas, there's some sort of shield or barrier around this place. I can't break it." I told him.

He didn't respond, but just kept banging against the window. I grabbed his arm.

"Enough, you'll hurt yourself. We'll find another way in." I reassured him.

Niklas barely looked at me, but finally I convinced him to stop as I grabbed his hand and he held it tight. That's when I saw her as she started pounding on the window facing us with fear in her eyes. Blonde hair in pigtails wearing a blush pink dress. She appeared to have been well taken care of and fed, so that was a relief, but had this little girl been trapped in the Black Hallows this entire time?

"Uncle Niklas!" She cried through the window.

She pressed her palm against the glass and Niklas put his hand up against hers. Finally, we found her after all this time and I could see the relief in Niklas's eyes. Seconds later, I felt a surge of energy coming from behind. As I turned, a huge fireball was headed right for Niklas and I.

"Duck!" I screamed yanking Niklas down to the ground.

The ball of fire bounced right off the house leaving no trace and I quickly blasted my ice magic at it. As the now ice ball hit the ground, Niklas helped me up as we looked up to find Anna with glowing red hands slowly approaching.

* * *

AN: Anna! Aria! All the intensity. Lots going to be happening in the coming chapters.

Oh man guys! I'm so excited for the next few chapters and I should get them out shortly! Can't wait to reveal! Stay tuned! :D


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 18~

Elsa

How was she even here? What was the meaning of this? I felt like I hadn't seen my sister in days when it was probably more like several hours. Time seemed different in this place. I let go of Niklas's hand and ran toward her, but as I approached I stopped suddenly. Something was wrong, she looked angry and even more alarming was the glow of purple in her eyes. We stopped a few feet apart and she put her hands up as if she was looking for a fight.

"Anna?" I muttered, "Where's Royan and Aksel? Kristoff?" I questioned.

Anna just stared angrily at me inhaling and she began shooting me with fireballs. With lightning fast reflexes, I put up a wall of ice defending myself.

"Elsa!" Niklas yelled.

"Stay back!" I shouted as I kept blasting the ice strengthening the wall, but Anna's fire made quick work. Mom and dad came running up as well and mom tried helping me trying to extinguish Anna's flames with her own water magic. It was something else seeing my own mother using incredible feats of magic in her own right. I only wish it was under different circumstances. Mom tried pelting Anna with water, but Anna was too quick. As the water came, Anna would swirl a pillar of fire around herself evaporating the water immediately. All the while, she kept pelting me with fireballs. Niklas ignored my warning rushing to my side. I was so frustrated with him, I could slap him for not heeding my warning and getting in harm's way.

"What are you doing?" I spat, "Take cover."

"Are you kidding? And leave you by yourself against your sister?"

"That's not my sister!" I snapped, "I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but what do you expect me to do when someone I care about is in danger?"

It took a minute for that statement to register in my brain. All the while I'm trying to maintain the ice barrier and Niklas draws a sword from his belt. He ducks low and moves around the barrier heading toward Anna. I suddenly realized exactly what he was doing.

"No Nikalas!" I screamed, "Don't hurt her!"

"I thought you said this wasn't your sister." He yelled back.

"I did, but I-I just can't…"

In my momentary distraction, Anna bent down in the fetal position as if she was charging up more firepower and seconds later she rose up and unleashed all that energy knocking the rest of us off our feet and melting what was left of my wall. With that big blast, I was amazed that the house just behind us was still standing. The shield surrounding the house was something else. I was the first one back on my feet and quickly ran toward Niklas to make sure he was okay. Other than a bit dazed and confused, he seemed alright. Mom and dad were on the ground still several feet away clearly unconscious. Anna walked toward us with balls of fire lighting up her hands still. Niklas quickly grabbed my arm pulling me behind him protectively. This man was not going to get hurt on my account, I wouldn't let that happen!

I froze his boots in place making it so he couldn't even slip his feet out to free himself.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" He said yanking at his feet.

"I need you to be safe." I muttered.

I stepped away from him and moved toward my sister readying myself to face her or whoever she was. To my surprise, she didn't blast me as I approached, in fact, the red flames emanating from her palms were diminishing.

"What? Now you don't feel like hurting me?" I challenged her, "What's the meaning of this Anna? This isn't you!" I said trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"You're right, Elsa." A voice replied, "It isn't Anna at all."

I turned and there was a young woman with long, jet black hair who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She walked over putting her hands on Anna's shoulders grinning widely.

"What's the meaning of this? Who are you?" I growled,

"Oh that's a loaded question, but rest assured all is as it seems. This is Anna, she's mine now."

My mind was playing catch up with this sudden revelation. I noticed in my peripherals that mom and dad had come to and ran over to Niklas to try and get him free from my ice, but Niklas looked at this woman as if in shock.

"M-Melina?" He muttered.

"Anna, free that poor man so he can come closer. I have every intention of sharing the truth with all of you."

Mom and dad had to duck out of the way as Anna shot a ball of fire at Niklas freeing him from my ice. Without missing a beat, he ran over toward us.

"Is that really you?" Niklas muttered.

"Yes, it's me stop gawking." Melina ordered.

"You know her?" I asked him.

"She's close with my family and has been in relationship with my brother Hans for almost two years." Niklas replied.

I felt anger upon hearing Hans's name still, but also the fact of him being in a relationship prior to when he came to Arendelle and pursued Anna. The lying, conniving jerk I swear I would freeze him to the next ice age.

"Melina, what are you doing here?" Niklas asked, "What is the meaning of all this?"

"All my life all I've wanted is a family…" Melina began, "I was created in this world the Black Hallows. I am bound to it and it is bound to me... for centuries I lived alone…"

"Centuries?" I interrupted.

This woman looked to be my age. What kind of sorcery was this?

"Hey Elsa, Niklas!" A voice behind us yelled.

Kristoff came riding up with Sven and Olaf, but where were my cousins? Kristoff hopped off Sven's back and ran toward us stopping in front of Anna. He reached for her hand.

"Kristoff, don't!" I said grabbing his arm yanking him toward me.

"Geez, what's wrong?"

"If you humans will hold your tongues, I will explain all in due time." Melina growled impatiently. "Now that most of you are here, I will continue. For centuries I lived here alone wandering in the darkness and in doubt that I would have a more meaningful existence. After the first fifty or so years, I had resigned myself to the darkness, but after a century, I had enough. I tried doing all I could to escape this wretched world. Created with powers I tried blasting my way through the barrier keeping me here until one day I broke through, but doing so caused a rift opening an unstable portal to this world. After I ventured beyond this world, I met my first human. I tried living in your world long term, but I constantly found myself being pulled back through the portal."

The rest of us exchanged curious glances and I was lost in thought. Even though she looks ordinary, she called us human, so I was curious as to who or what she was. Curiously, I turned to Niklas.

"Did you know?" I whispered.

"Does this look like the face of someone who knew that?" He replied.

"Hans didn't know either…" Melina continued clearly hearing us, "You humans are such peculiar creatures, but Hans and I share a bond that nobody can trample. With him and little Aria, we could be a family and I wouldn't be alone. At first, I brought you here to trap you for revenge for how you and your sister humiliated Hans last year." Melina said glaring at me.

"We humiliated him? He tried to kill me and left Anna for dead. Get your facts straight."

"Oh, I know all the facts." Melina spat, "But I must say since all of you are here, I have a proposition. If the brothers and sisters face each other in combat, the winners may leave, but the losers must remain in the Black Hallows and become a part of my family. You see, I only want the strongest…" Melina grinned maliciously.

I didn't like the look in her eye. Clearly she has had a screw loose for one too many centuries.

"You said the winners may leave…" I questioned crossing my arms sternly.

"But the blood sacrifice…" Mom interjected.

Melina smirked.

"Yes, I see the problem. I suppose the rest of you will have to choose."

"Ooh, let me help!" Olaf insisted, "I have no blood...or bones. It won't hurt a bit."

"There is no choice. We'll find another way home!" Kristoff added and looked at my sister nervously, "Will someone tell me what's the matter with Anna?"

"She is mine." Melina answered, "But if you want the chance to free her, face her in battle." Melina shrugged glancing at me.

"What?" I muttered.

"The brothers are fighting as we speak in the Grey Vale. I found them wandering alone, so I let them join my family. They're fighting as we speak."

She said this with such emotionless tone. I stepped toward her with my hands balled into fists and Anna quickly stepped in between blocking me.

"Careful your highness, don't want to do something you'll regret." Melina mocked.

Niklas grabbed my arm holding me securely.

"What did you do?" I growled.

"The brothers of wind and earth are fighting for me. What will you do to escape this wretched place? Meet Anna over there if you choose to challenge." Melina said smugly.

"Where is there?" I asked.

Melina smirked and seconds later, she and Anna both disappeared.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried.

Niklas put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He told him.

"What now, Elsa?" Olaf asked and I'm sure that was the same question on all our minds.

"There's only one option…" I muttered.

Everyone looked on at me looking stiff and faces full of concern.

"I have to face her…" I mumbled.

In that moment, dark thunderhead clouds began to swirl overhead in the sky. Lightning struck as quickly as it came and a few miles away I could see the clashing of power. Strong winds began to pick up and the ground beneath our feet began to shake.

* * *

AN: I loved showing how Elsa can use her powers as a way to protect in this chapter. Ice isn't all about being cold...after all it makes a legit line of defense ;)

Epic stuff in the next chapter, stay tuned! :D


	20. Chapter 20

~Chapter 19~

Elsa

The winds were picking up fast and I told everyone else to take cover anywhere they could find. Niklas was the first to refuse. I had half a mind to freeze his feet in place again, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"I'm heading to the Grey Vale." I said facing everyone, "If that's where Anna is, that's where I'm going."

"Elsa, we can help." Niklas said stepping toward me.

"No…" I muttered turning my back, "This is up to me." I said clenching my hands into fists. As I began to walk away I didn't get very far as Niklas grabbed my arm. He spun me around to face him as he locked eyes with me grabbing my shoulders securely.

"I'm not going to let you face this alone. For too long you've done things on your own and you have people behind you who care about you. You don't have to do this alone." Niklas muttered gazing into my eyes. He was determined, I'd give him that, but so was I. I took a step back and then pulled Niklas close to hug him. He held me there as I suddenly pulled away from his embrace with a melancholy look on my face. I took two more steps away and Niklas looked about as confused as everyone else. Suddenly, I shot some ice magic between us forming a long wall between me and everyone. I made sure to enclose them near the house where Aria was trapped since I figured defeating Melina would bring down the shield around it. Niklas was banging on the ice looking angry.

"Elsa! What are you doing?" I could hear him yelling.

I knew he wouldn't hear me as I muttered something very faintly.

"Stay safe, Niklas. I have to do this on my own."

I quickly turned my back to the wall closing my eyes focusing hard. Soon, I felt that familiar exertion of power and my stallion appeared. It bowed to me and I bowed back gently patting its snout. Quickly I hopped on its back and without saying a word, the stallion took off thundering across the ground heading toward the Grey Vale.

I came around a tight, rocky bend to discover a completely empty plain. Like the rest of the hallows, it was devoid of color or life of any kind. It became clear to me why Melina referred to it as the Grey Vale. When I came upon the plain, I saw Royan and Aksel and they were going at it several hundred yards from me. The ground was unsteady and focused, intense blasts of wind were shoving me this way and that.

"Royan! Aksel! Stop!" I cupped my hands around my mouth yelling at them, but of course they didn't notice. Even more alarming was there were two animals going at it as well and even more alarming were that these beasts were huge. A tiger and an eagle. I didn't understand until my stallion started stirring and acting agitated probably because I was. My cousins were fighting and these animals were too, almost in perfect sync. The enormous eagle soared through the air and dive bombed the tiger at every turn. While the tiger, would swat at eagle with every chance it got and gnashed its teeth. The eagle made sense in connection to Royan with his elemental powers, but a tiger for powers of the earth? I had to stop this madness and I hopped back on my stallions back to get closer to the action. I threw ice in between my cousins to try to stop them from fighting, but seconds later, Anna appeared seemingly out of nowhere bringing down my barrier. It was moments later that the tiger caught the eagle by one of its wings and Royan howled in pain. Royan fell unconscious as Aksel apparently became the victor. Melina was still under control as the purple hue in Aksel's eyes told me so. It was just like Anna. My sister approached along with Melina clapping her hands slowly.

"Well done. I have to admit I'm impressed at the ferocity." Melina said putting a hand on Aksel's shoulder and she looked back at me, "Did you know your cousins were so lethal? It's amazing what you can unleash when emotions don't come into play."

"Enough of this. I'm here, so let's get this over with." I muttered.

"My, my you want to join my family so badly, Elsa?" Melina asked raising a curious brow.

"I'm here to free my sister that's all!" I growled.

"Very well, let's see you try." Melina said.

Melina had Aksel and Royan sit by her as if she was watching a sporting event. She treated them like trained dogs, which made me angry. My stallion ran up beside me as I patted its neck and Anna slowly approached. She suddenly stopped staring at me with those purple hued eyes.

"Come back to me, Anna." I muttered.

She remained stone faced, but she suddenly bent down as her eyes began to glow red as a pillar of fire erupted around her and just as the fire appeared, it was gone in seconds, but in its place was a giant, red and orange feathered bird standing at attention beside my sister. It's wingspan was at least a few yards in length and the bird squawked so loud, I had to cover my ears. The phoenix raised its wings and began to take flight, this would have been an amazing sight to behold had this bird not been a threat. In my distraction, my stallion grew in size as well growing three times its normal size. It's hooves began thundering toward the phoenix in my defense and soon the two animals started attacking.

Anna ran toward me pelting me with fireballs and this was much different than the last time she did this, before she was holding back because the fire was much hotter and more intense now. Anna was rampant on the offense and all I could do was defend myself with a wall of ice. I wouldn't dare hit her with ice, I already did that once and it froze her heart. We got a second chance and I wouldn't dare hurt my sister again.

What was confusing was that Anna seemed in full control. Yes, she was under Melina's influence, but after exerting so much power all at once, I don't know how she was still conscious. I quickly started running and made a quick slide of ice to try and knock her off her feet from behind, but I wasn't fast enough. She heated the end of the slide and the water hit the ground halting me, throwing me off the slide as I rolled across the ground. The fireballs kept coming and as Anna ran toward me, I didn't quite get my ice wall up in time to block her. She leapt over the wall I formed and she easily dodged the shots of ice I threw her way to slow her down. I was face to face with my sister now with her hands glowing red with fierce determination in her eyes smirking at me as if she knew she had the upper hand. She grabbed my neck and I could feel the heat in her grasp it hurt instantly. I grabbed her hand in both of mine trying to cool her hands, but I couldn't. Blood came from my nose as I started screaming with the intensity of the heat. I felt blisters begin to take form around my neck. In a last ditch effort, my stallion rushed to my side knocking Anna down and I hopped on its back trying to get some distance. We didn't get far cause her phoenix dive bombed us. I shot ice at it, but with its incredible agility, it easily dodged. The phoenix quickly flew ahead and attacked head on. I shot ice it's way, but I kept missing. My vision was blurry. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this up. I dove off the stallion missing the talons of the phoenix as I rolled across the ground. Anna approached me as my eyes were fluttering.

"Anna, I tried to free you. I'm sorry. I hope you don't forget that no matter what you're my sister and I love you."

I heard the echo of the neigh from my stallion, but shortly after, my world went black.

* * *

Anna

Why wasn't she fighting back? She wasn't trying to fight at all! I was screaming at her from the depths of my mind. But when Elsa fell, something inside me broke. This witch wouldn't come between my sister and I! Elsa's eyes closed and I lost it. Her stallion disappeared when she blacked out and my phoenix circled the sky before plopping down behind me. I glanced over at Melina who looked so smug. She walked over and poked at Elsa.

"Was that all that the Queen of Arendelle is capable of?" Melina mocked nudging my sister with her foot, "I expected much more from the woman who conjured up an entire winter banishing the sun from Arendelle."

Melina bent down grabbing Elsa by the wrists and began to drag her over to the others with me following behind. Something in me twitched at the sight of this. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt Melina's hold disappear. I suddenly stopped and stamped my foot.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

Melina looked shocked as my phoenix began to raise its talons toward her, but Aksel and Royan protected her as they were still under her control. Melina screamed with such ferocity, it sent a chill down my spine.

"This is not how a family is supposed to act!" Melina cried.

"Family?" I spat, "You don't know the meaning of the word!" I yelled blasting her with fire.

For the first time since the discovery of my abilities, I felt in total control. It was a welcome relief. Melina had Aksel and Royan summon their tiger and eagle into the fight, but they were no match for my phoenix. Royan blasted me with wind knocking me off my feet and Aksel formed rock bracers around my wrists pinning me to the ground. Frustrated, I tried yanking myself free meanwhile the phoenix kept Royan and Aksel plenty busy. Soon, the rocks around my wrists were blasted with ice and someone kicked them breaking me free easily. I looked up seeing Elsa looking down smiling at me.

"You're okay." I said as she helped me to my feet.

"You too! I've missed those blue eyes." She smiled, "I'm taking Melina down, are you with me?"

"Aren't I always?" I smirked.

Elsa started blasting ice at Melina, which she did her best to block, but Melina had no time to react since I began blasting fireballs at the same time. Melina said she was centuries old and her reflexes definitely acknowledged that statement. After many attempts at dodging and deflecting, we eventually hit her sending her rolling across the ground. A chink out of her armor at last because I think that first hit was enough to snap Royan and Aksel out of her control. The purple from their eyes faded and they seemed a bit disoriented. Melina stood back up on her feet and looked nervous as the four of us came at her. Wind. Earth. Ice. Fire. All at the same time, we hit her and Melina fell to her knees screaming in agony.

"You wretches! All I wanted was a family! AHHHHH!" She screamed.

The four of us kept blasting her with our magic and soon Melina was no more disappearing in a fiery explosion of power. No trace of her was left behind. There was no time to celebrate because in the moment we destroyed Melina, the ground beneath our feet began to shake and buckle. Elsa and I quickly looked at Aksel.

"Hey, it wasn't me I swear!" He said putting his hands up.

I smirked and quickly looked on the horizon toward the east. I saw all our friends, Kristoff, and to my surprise, my parents. Kristoff ran toward me holding me in his arms once we practically collided. As Kristoff and I pulled away, I glanced at my parents in disbelief that it was really them. Kristoff let me go as I hugged my mother and father and tears spilled from my eyes.

"I can't believe it's really you." I muttered.

I glanced over at my sister who hugged Niklas tightly. Aria was standing beside them holding back a laugh, but none other than Hans had Aria by the hand.

"Elsa! What's Hans doing here?" I growled growing defensive with my hands glowing red.

"Explanations will have to wait, Anna." Niklas said.

Just as he said that, more of the ground began to break away and the shaking got more intense as the surrounding hills and mountains starting breaking down in pieces.

"We have to get out of here!" Royan said urgently.

"But where's the portal?" I questioned.

All of us looked around and I glanced at Elsa who looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Melina wasn't human, so naturally her blood can't summon the portal." Elsa muttered.

"So we're stuck here?" Kristoff asked.

"There has to be another way!" Niklas insisted.

"Maybe there is." Dad suddenly muttered.

We all turned and looked at him curiously.

"I will stay behind…" He murmured.

My heart sank and I think everyone else froze for a few moments trying to comprehend what my dad was saying.

"No!" Elsa said, "We can figure out something else."

"There's no time." Dad replied, "Let me do this."

"Agnarr…" Mom muttered putting a hand on his cheek.

"If it's a blood sacrifice that the hallows wants…" Dad said pulling a dagger from his belt slicing his hand on the blade.

"Daddy, no!" I cried.

Elsa just stared with wide, glassy eyes. Soon, a very unstable portal appeared and I could see the all too familiar trees of Creawood. Olaf went on through with Hans and Aria right behind. Sven wouldn't go without Kristoff and he wouldn't go without me. Niklas clung to my sisters hand as we said our goodbyes to my father. My cheeks were stained with tears as I hugged my him goodbye.

"Take care of each other." Father whispered in my ear, "I love you Anna."

"I love you too, daddy."

Elsa knelt beside father next and she spilt a few tears herself.

"You already are a great queen. I know you'll continue to make me proud. Love you, Elsa."

"Love you too." She whispered.

As father hugged Elsa, he whispered something to her as she pulled away. Moments later, the portal started emitting sparks of lightning acting more unstable.

"We gotta go…" Niklas urged.

Elsa conjured up her stallion for her, Niklas, and mother.

"Sven!" Kristoff yelled.

Sven immediately scooped Kristoff and I up as we charged for the portal. It was becoming more unstable and it looked as if it was fading.

"We're not going to make it…" Mother warned.

"Yes, we will!" Elsa cried.

Seconds later, mother looked at me blowing a kiss and quickly slide off the back of Elsa's stallion. I had no time to react as the rest of us charged through the portal leaving my parents behind in the Black Hallows.

All of us regrouped a bit as the portal closed behind us. Elsa and I mourned the loss of both our parents...again, but this time we weren't mourning alone. Even after everything we went through, we couldn't bring our parents home. Elsa and I hugged each other tight trying to be strong.

"What did father whisper to you?" I asked her curiously.

Elsa smirked trying to hide her smile.

"He told me that he thought Niklas was a good man."

Both of us glanced over at the guys.

"I think I agree." I smiled at her with a wink.

"Let it go, Anna." Elsa replied rolling her eyes.

Moments later, Hans approached us taking a knee bowing his head.

"Anna, Elsa...I don't know where to begin. All the apologies in the world cannot make up for what I did. I take full responsibility for letting Melina run my life. My actions were my own last year, but if you allow me, I would like to finish out my sentence in Arendelle. Will you allow it?"

I was tempted to blast Hans with fire for everything he did, but even so, I wanted to forgive him...that was the first step toward healing. There was some goodness in him and I knew that. Ultimately, it was Elsa's decision. Elsa stepped forward as she pondered his request.

"Hans…" She muttered, "I accept your apology and you may live out your sentence in Arendelle. If I've learned anything recently…" She paused glancing at Niklas, "It's that everyone deserves a second chance." She smiled.

Hans looked relieved as he bowed and rejoined Niklas and Aria.

"No regrets?" I asked Elsa, "This means we'll be seeing a lot more of Hans."

"What can I say? The Southern Isles are growing on me." She smirked.

* * *

Elsa

All of us returned to the city of Creawood and Royan and Aksel made peace with their mother. I explained what happened to Aunt Isidora and I think given more time the bitterness in her heart will begin to heal. I know Anna and I wanted to make an effort to visit Creawood as often as we could so we could see our family. Mom and dad were gone, but Anna and I had an extended family to share time with.

Aunt Isidora kindly offered us a large galleon to take us home back to Arendelle. As Kristoff and Hans helped load up the ship with supplies for the trip, Niklas and I hung back on the dock for a bit to talk before leaving.

"You excited to see home?" I asked him

"I guess so." He shrugged, taking my hand, "But the truth is how can I go home when there's so much that Arendelle has to offer."

I looked at him curiously.

"What about Aria?" I asked.

"Kristoff already agreed to escort Hans to take Aria back home." He answered. "Besides…" He smirked, "You'd miss me too much if I left now. Admit it."

I tried to hide my immediate joy upon hearing this news, but I couldn't. I leaned toward him pressing my lips to his. I didn't linger quickly pulling away seeing the look of happiness and surprise on his face. I then leaned against his shoulder as he put his arm around me as we stood there waiting to board the ship.

* * *

AN: Ah, so many things in this chapter guys! What a ride! All the things...Anna's epic fire prowess, the fight against the phoenix, Elsa and Niklas, Agnarr and Iduna's sacrifice so they could get their daughters safely home. Bittersweet, I know.

Anyways, see you in the final chapter! :D


	21. Chapter 21

~Chapter 20~

Epilogue

Everyone returned to Arendelle after a long arduous journey. Elsa and Anna never told their subjects about the fate of their parents or what had happened in the Black Hallows. Though the sisters placed flowers every few weeks on the memorial stones for their parents in the palace garden. Aria returned home to her parents in the Southern Isles, but her uncle Niklas constantly brought her to Arendelle to play in the snow with Olaf. Hans served out his sentence in Arendelle as he promised and did so with honor. Elsa offered him a job in court as a trusted advisor. Shortly after the return from Creawood, Kristoff proposed to Anna, who of course accepted. A little over a year later, Niklas had a question for Elsa himself.

* * *

AN: And Ladies and Gentleman, that is it for The Phoenix!

Readers! I cannot thank you enough for the favorites and dedicated follows for this story. This was such a fun story to write! PM or leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Who's excited for the Frozen sequel this November? I know I wanted to complete this story before then just so I could have a fresh take to my own ideas of "what ifs", but I did include some subtle hints to the teaser trailers we've gotten so far ;)

For all the Disney fans out there, if you liked this Frozen story, I have a fun series centered around many of the Disney characters in the Disney-verse (Frozen characters included). So if you wanna check out that series, the first one is called Fantasia Unleashed. :D

Hope to hear from you guys! I have many Disney story ideas up my sleeve along with some other fandoms, so be sure to give me a follow to check out my future stories as I post them. You readers rock and as always stay tuned for more.

-Gkmader


End file.
